The Uchiha’s (SasuHina)
by Lilbear25
Summary: This story is my first SASUHINA. At first it was meant to be the struggles of Sasuke being a parent without Hinata by his side, at end I decided that Sasuke and Hinata deserve happiness. Give it a chance it is now complete vote and comment for me **Sneek Peak ** She looked up and stared into his eyes, and he felt like falling on his knees,she was there her pale lavend
1. Chapter 1

The rain fell heavily, and fast making it almost impossible to walk outside, it seems like even the heavens are feeling the sadness of the Hidden leaf village, for it has been exactly 3 months since Uchiha Hinatas death.

The lovely and gentle ex heiress of the great Hyuga Clan. Everyone still continues to mourn for it was thanks to her that they were still alive. She was able to defeat a great enemy, that had almost ended the whole Village.

It was thanks to that bravery that everyone was able to live on but at what cost. She left behind a husband and kids, not just 3, but 7 lovely kids.

6 boys and a beautiful baby girl that is the exact image of the late mother.

The little girl with her beautiful pale lavender eyes that hold the Byakugan unlike all her older brothers that all hold the sharingan, with her lovely black/blue hair and pale porcelain skin. It was like a revived Hinata.

She even had all her shyness, absolutely adorable when she gets flustered, which is often, and starts poking her pointer fingers, the exact same way as her mother used to. It brings to many people slight sadness for that was Hinatas little mini me down to the bone.

And sometimes it is very hard to many, that Hinata was not able to live long and enjoy a lovely daughter. Everyone knew how much she and her husband wished for a baby girl.

Everyone can still remember how happy she was when she finally had a beautiful baby girl. They named her Miyoko which means : A beautiful and Charming child.

If only Hinata where alive to keep on loving her children. Everyone always wondered how Sasuke and Hinata came about, not even close friends knew about them. That's why when Hinata left and came back from a mission with Uchiha robes many were surprised, outraged, curious, dumbfounded and in disbelief, it took getting used to.

Many thought at first that the Ex Avenger had forced their Hime. But it soon came announced that it was a clan matter and no more talk about it, that was that and no one could interfere in the matter.

Everyone saw how her eyes sparkled even more after getting married. Everyone saw how she looked more happy, she smiled more so no one asked.

After 5 months of marriage everyone noticed a baby bump and after a while Sasuke and Hinata Uchiha had their first children, yes you read that right, twin boys.

Hikaru Haru Uchiha they had their mothers hair but their fathers everything else including the Sharingan.

After a year when the twins turned 1 Hinata became pregnant again with her 3rd child. Many were surprised at how quickly that came about. But no one dared ask not even friends, they would see Sasuke out more often. But no one could catch a glimpse of emotion, his face was always unreadable.

Well that is Sasuke Uchiha after all.

The day came when Hinata had her 3rd child Saburo Uchiha that had the late Itachi Uchihas markings on his cheeks with Hinatas more pale complexion. But Sasuke's obsidian hair and eyes just like the twins.

When everyone was sure that Sasuke was done with children.

Because rumor was that he would get irritated with his kids and hit them. Of course no one knew the real Sasuke except Hinata and her kids.

They were a private family and that is how they liked it.

After the Uchihas 3rd son was born a month later the new Hokages first and only son was born and everyone stoped talking about the Uchihas for everyone was saddened for their Hokage, because his wife had died at child birth.

That's when everyone noticed that The Hokage would leave his new born son in the care of the Uchihas. Everyone would always wonder what went on in that district but no one ever aprouched.

2 years later Hinata was pregnant again and a close friend told one person, who told another, that they were hoping for a girl. Of course everyone was still floored and very curious on how Hinata was able to still continue to have kids.

Again everyone talked but no one dare say anything directly to them they would see the family along with the Hokages only son when at an outing. Everyone always extremely curious about The Uchihas.

They would see Hinatas big pregnant belly and Sasuke carrying his 2 year old son along with the 2 year old Uzumaki and his 3 year old twins holding onto his pants while walking beside him on each side. Everyone started to be a little less afraid of the great Uchiha for he no longer looked so scary with so many toddlers around him. Hinata like always with her happy sparkling eyes and shining wide smile along with the great stoic Uchiha.

Everyone was hoping that this time she would get her wish of a little girl. Even though she did not get her wish she was not disappointed when having another set of twin boys which were named Suoh Ryuu Uchiha and those two looked like an exact replica of Sasuke nothing of Hinata besides the big bubble eyes of her. But nothing else, Sasukes look a likes to the bone.

And after a while everyone thought that they would be done having so many children when passing by the district many could hear the laughter and screams of children playing so many just stopped rumoring, for they have never seen anything suspicious that they could rumor about.

Everything went fine the Uchihas were happy as far as anyone knew and everything was fine.

Until exactly 4 years after the last twins were born lady Hinata was pregnant again many people thought "well we knew Sasuke Uchiha needed to revive his clan but wow this is insane".

And after 3 pregnancy's 5 boy's and basically adopting the Hokages only son that was inseparable from the Uchiha Family they finally had a Little girl.

And everyone thought that everything would be wonderful sadly Hinata was not able to be happy for long. Two months after Miyoko turned one the inevitable happened.

An enemy came along and was about to strike The Village with a great chackra infused ball. Everyone was down Hinata knew that she had to do something Naruto was Knocked out and Sasuke was out of chackra and barely conscious.Through hooded eyes he could see Hinata hover over him and place a soft kiss and murmur in his ear, in her soft sweet voice.

"I have always beleaved in you, you are an amazing Otousan. You guys are all my happiness. Thank you Sasuke for giving me so much happiness".

Everything happened so fast the last thing he felt was a kiss on his lips, and a squeeze and warmth of her body. But he was to weak to move much and his only arm barely lifted. He reached out to her, he felt her soft face, he saw her lovely pale lavender eyes, her long soft beautiful hair, and her smile that he loved so much.

Through his weakened state he murmured her name that has gone past his lips far too many times to count but he loved it. "Hi-I-na... H-in-ata No" he reached out his only arm towards her willing her with his mind to comeback to him, for he knew that he would rather die with her, than live withought her. Call him selfish he loved his kids unconditionally, but Hinata was his everything.

He has cried many times in front of her and he is no longer ashamed to admit it but with all his last strength he possessed, tears slipping from his eyes at a rapid speed, he rolled to the side with his last strength and with his only arm tried to reach out to her again.

He saw through his blurred vision , his whole world stand up to the enemy. Her hair waving in the breeze, her face scraped up, her vest no longer on her body, only her fish net shirt, and her black pants ripped in many places from the battle, blood all over her, Making it difficult to distinguish if the blood was even hers.

Sasuke is sure he looked far worse. But he gave no care in the world.

With her back to him he saw her turn one more time to him and smile wide, her eyes sparkling,with tears running down her rosy cheeks. Each tear that fell cleaning the dirt of her lovely pale skin.

He saw her lips moving and unfortunately at the last second he comprehended what she had said, but it was too late. She activated her Byakugan swirled around and with her twin fist lions punched the Enemy, her arm going through his chest.

He was so concentrated on the chakra infused bomb he hadn't enough time to stop her.

Everyone that was conscious saw that in mere seconds the Chakra infused ball became smaller but no one was quick enough. The man grabbed Hinata by the hair and punched her in the stomach and they both exploded no body left behind no nothing just a small sparkle left in their spot.

Sasuke could not breath so with his last breath before falling unconscious screamed out with all his might her name one last time. Some that were conscious but in pain, saw that he tried standing but failed and fell face first and into a state of unconsciousness.

After everything there was chaos many villagers started helping the ninjas but no one had much experience like the ninjas.

At last when many thought all was lost reinforcements came from the Village Hidden In The Sand, but they were too late it did not matter that they were the closest, it didn't matter that The Kazekage dropped everything to help his friend and his village, the damage was done and the battle over. Many lives were lost.

The Kazekage and his people could only tend to the injured. But that was enough for the Hidden Leaf Village.

After 1 month a lot of ninjas were getting better but some were still unconscious. Including Sasuke.

After 3 months finally Sasuke woke up, and the first thing he saw was that he was in a white room. Out the window that was slightly opened it showed that it was night. But at the far corner there was a lamp that was still on. Odd

He looked around some more and saw a table next to him with a vase of roses. Hearing a small giggle he looked on the floor in left corner he saw 5 futons squeezed together and his kids including the blond Uzumaki on them laying down fast asleep. The only one that was awake was his only daughter she was sitting down playing with Ryuu's hair.

As if feeling his stare she turned her small body towards him. Her black blue hair was cut to frame her lovely round face, her big bubble lavender eyes looked at him and his breath hitched, she looked so much like her mother it hurt. He squeezed his eyes shut images running through his mind of that day.

He opened his eyes when he heard small steps coming towards him. His baby girl was walking to him.

Flashback️

Hinata was extremely excited that she had cried running outside their house while he was training.

He remembered her tugging him from his sleeve, not saying anything and then grabbing his arm, pulling him towards their home.

At first He was a little bit worried but she was smiling big so he was more curious now, his baby girl had just turned 11 months, and when he went inside he saw all his boys around their baby sister while Noboru (Narutos son)was holding her up.

He let her go while Sasukes oldest twins were holding their arms out in a motion for Miyoko to walk towards them, but when she saw her Tou-San standing left of her she turned and on wobbly chubby legs walked towards him slowly but excitedly.

Sasuke knelt down and when at arms reach he hugged her to him. While the boys cheered all at once talking about how she had walked longer this time.

He looked up and saw Hinata with one hand over her mouth with tears falling but he knew by her sparkling eyes that she was happy.

He had become use to this after 6 kids every little thing made her cry but they were always happy tears so he didn't mind.

Flashback over

He looked at Miyoko again she was smiling looking back at him.

"T- t-tou-San sl-lee-pp" she said in her soft voice, poking her two index fingers, big pale lavender eyes darting around avoiding eye contact, with blushing cheeks getting redder by the second, just like her Kaasan. His heart monitor started accelerating the beeping noice getting louder but he just starred at his daughter.

He didn't know where it came from but he started feeling so much anger all over his body he started shaking. Anger at how things turned out. Anger at how life cruelly played with him.

All his boys woke up with a start and ran to him jumping on him, that snapped him out of his angered state seeing all of his boys crying talking at once.

"We thought you wouldn't wake up Tou-San"

"We were afraid we would loose you too"

"We are so glad you are awake"

"Thank Kami you are awake tou-san"

"Tou-San (sob) tou-San (son, sniffle,sob)"

"Promise that you will not leave us Tou-San PROMISE"

Sasuke was at a loss of words he felt his breath come out roughly, his chest tightened and his through clogged up in pain, feeling it hard to breath.

And he reminded himself he is not the only one suffering 7 kids with small, but big hearts also lost their whole world, they lost a mother, a friend, a smile, and a piece of their small hearts.

And with a huge knot in his throat, with tears falling from his eyes, he wondered how long had he been unconscious? How long did he leave his small children to fend for themselves? How long did he leave them to deal with the death of their mother alone? Did they really comprehend that she would never come back? I'm sure they did his children were smart they knew of the deaths of their uncles Neji and Itachi.

How long did he leave them crying not knowing how to deal with their feelings. Whenever they would cry Hinata was there, she was there when something happened, she was there to talk and comfort them, hell she was there for him also when he needed it, she was the best mother anyone could ever wish for.

And in that room while he tried to hug all of his sons including the blond Uzumaki that was holding Miyoko in his arms. He reminded himself that he was not the only one hurting 7 small hearts were in great pain also.

Sooo what do you guys think ? well I hope you guys like it until next time things will start getting a little rough for the kids.

Littlebear Out


	2. Chapter 2

"The death of a mother is the first sorrow wept with ought her."- anonymous

After everyone had settled in and many tears were shed the boys all sat around Sasuke and Sasuke sat up holding Miyoko while she slept.

He knew he had to ask and before he could ask anything Haru his first born out of the two oldest twins spoke first.

"Tou-san you've been in a coma for 3 months and... and we want to know why no one will tell us about Kaa-san. They said that she is gone and is in heaven... but that cannot be I feel her with us I can sense her chakra I-I know she's alive. Do you be leave me Tou-san!? I-I-im telling the truth tou-san w-we can all feel her." He murmured the last part.

Sasuke inhaled a deep breath and closed his eyes for a minute. When he opened them they all had their heads down including Noboru he was still crying .

Since he could open his blue eyes he only saw Hinata ass his Okaasan, she was there for him everyday. He even ended up moving in with them, of course with Naruto working all the time. Noboru understood the great role his Otousan had on the village he was the Hokage. Hinata always made him understand that his father loved him and made them spend time together. They are very close. Naruto knew that Noboru was better of with them. He had with whom to play, laugh, smile, cry, and fight with. He had younger and older brothers and even a little sister who he loved with all his heart he was a happy child and that makes Naruto happy.

"Boys listen... your Okaasan loved you guys very much... she passed into the next world.. she is in heaven with your uncles and grandmas.. sh-she-you All of you were her whole world. She loved you all the same. I need you guys to be strong just like her. Remember her as she was a happy, and loving Kaasan."

Saburo spoke up first he looked at Sasuke with sadden eyes. "But we can really feel Kaa-san Otousan we can fee her chakra"

"No boys I know it's hard to understand but she will never come back"

Suoh and Ryuu spoke up at the same time. "We know she's alive you are just giving up on her just like everyone else."

With clenched hands Suoh spoke up harshly "our Kaasan is not dead she is alive and if you do not love her enough to keep on looking for her we do. We will look for her everywhere"

"Suoh tha-" Sasuke tried to speak calmly

"No Otousan Kaasan IS alive she would not leave us. You are jus-."said Hikaru

"ENOUGH" Sasuke said and that silenced everyone. He was angry now. But before he could speak Noboru spoke and his blue eyes held determination.

"If a body is not found then there is a chance that they are still alive... she is alive to us, until we see a body... we know she is. It's not just because we are sad.. she said that she would never give up on us and neither will we." With that they all turned around and walking towards the door but before they all walked out Haru went back and grabbed Miyoko from his chest cradled her in his arms and walked out followed by the rest. When the door clicked shut Sasuke sighed out harshly.

"You are a coward O great 7th Hokage you just let them gang up on me.!"

Naruto chuckled softly and landed on the floor. He had been outside the window for a while now.

"They are taking it harder each day. They have ganged up on me so many times that I don't know what else to tell them... Sakura says that they are in denial and to let them be for a while. It's hard for them. The are so young."

"I know Hikaru Haru are 8, Saburo and Noboru are 7, Suoh Ryuu are 5, and Miyoko is 1. I never thought I would have ANY kids and this shy little Hyuga steps in my path. And I find my self feeling more than I have ever felt before. I laugh and smile and cry in front of her and I knew I could never let her go."

"Yea we were all pretty surprised when we saw you guys. I saw in your eyes how much she meant to you... I'm sorry Sasuke I-."

"Don't Dobe Hina- she would tell you that it was not ur fault. Just like she would assure me that everything would be ok. Yeat I find my self with 6 boys that are angry and in denial. I know they are angry at themselves they feel like they always needed protect their mother. In her passing away I'm sure they feel like they failed her."

"We can only give them time." They both sighed and while one sat and the other one stood in silence. They both thought the same thing what are they going to do?

Naruto never knew his mother he never felt her warmth. He never heard her voice. He didn't have that luxury.

Sasuke had all that but after his mothers and clans death all he felt was hatred so he didn't dwell on it he was to busy on revenge.

But those kids they knew Hinata they are not driven by anger.

It's different in so many ways. But still o so difficult. They don't know how long they sat in silence each with their own thoughts but they snapped out of it when the door opened. Sasuke saw pink hair and he knew who it was for some reason Sakura had not given up on him and he always avoided her like the plague.

When he and Hinata came back married she was the first to confront them.

Flashback

He and Hinata had just arrived at the Uchiha compound the home that he had ordered made for them while they had left on a "mission". A total lie for them to get married and go on a honey moon. They did not care about consequences they were in love so they left to be married somewhere else where they could enjoy being married with no interruptions.

"Are you regretting marrying me now... it's too late you're stuck with me Uchiha" he turned and looked at his lovely wife HIS Wife.

Her long hair was in high ponytail so she could show of her clan crest an Uchiha fan in the back of her lavender robe that she wore.

He turned and tugged her to him making her eyes go wide and her cheeks flush. He smirked and then smiled lovingly at her making her smile big also.

" I think I should be telling YOU that Mrs. Uchiha" he murmured while leaning in to peck her on the lips.

That small peck turned into a full kiss. He felt her hands wrap around his neck and into his hair. He hummed he loved feeling her hands on him but before they could continue. They both felt it a dark aura going towards them.

They both turned and Hinata activated her Byakugan. She sucked in a breath and sighed loudly. Before he could ask, he saw her and in a second she was standing in front of them.

She had tears running down her face, she was red and it contrasted with her pink hair. Her green eyes showed sadness and anger. She was breathing heavily, and her fist were clenched tightly.

"Sasuke I have loved you for ever! Why why did you never give me a chance?!? I've always love you.." her eyes turned angry and she turned to Hinata.

He did not care that she would direct her anger at him but it angered him that she would dare touch HIS Wife.

"AND YOU YOU KNEW I LOVED HIM I I LOVE HIM YOU CAN NEVER MAKE HIM HAPPY!!! HOW DARE YOU BETRAY ME?! I THOUGHT YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO BE MY FRIEND!" She started getting closer to Hinata with clenched teeth and fists.

But Hinata just stayed calm her face soft and she took a deep breath and spoke softly but firmly.

"I know Sakura! But you see Sasuke My Husband has never felt the same. He can never return your feelings Sakura. You have to understand that we truly love each othe-."

"But you love Naruto" Sakura quickly interjected. But Hinata did not flinch and she continued on in her calm,soft, but strong voice.

"I understand now that It was not love I admired him yes. I still do, but it was not love what I feel for Sasuke is so much MORE stronger. It was bad on my part that I did not tell you about my feelings towards him that was wrong on my part. But I am not sorry for falling in love with him."

Sasuke was proud at the woman Hinata had become he did not care about her stuttering before, but he helped her when asked by her for help on getting rid of it. His chest swelled with pride she is an amazing Uchiha Matriarch.

Before Sakura could speak again he interrupted.

"Sakura enough my wife and I are tired from our journey. I would like to show my wife her new home. I have Never showed interest in you and I never will. How many times must I tell and show you. I almost killed you" her eyes watered again and tears fell she smiled at Sasuke

"But you didn't!! Yo-."

"Because Kakashi interjected. I WAS READY to kill you, I would have too if not for interruptions. ENOUGH of this foolishness I will never love you I can hardly stand you with this obsession of yours. If you confront Hinata ever again I will not be responsible for my actions" he felt hinatas hand hold onto his arm and he knew he had to calm down he turned and smiled at Hinata before turning back to Sakura and glaring at her.

"Leave us be Sakura you and I would never have been together. No matter if you were that last woman alive I would rather let the Uchiha clan go extinct than make you my woman." With that he turned and grabbed Hinatas hand and lead her towards their beginning.

Flashback over

"Heyy Sakura" Naruto said in his usual cheerful voice.

Sasuke did not even turn towards her he only turned and looked out the window.

"I see that you are awake Sasuke"but he did not answer.

" I'm sorry for your loss Sasuke" she said in a fake sad voice.

Sasuke clenched his right fist. He felt his anger return.

"Sakura I think we should leave and let Sasuke rest" Naruto interjected the Hokage was also mad at the way she said it. He was not pleased with his former team mates attitude that came around after Sasuke and Hinatas marriage.

She was bitter everyone knew it. Naruto knew that Sasuke was angry and someone would get hurt if this continued mainly Sasuke he was still grieving even thoe he did not show it.

So he lead Sakura out of the room and they both took different paths. Not even glancing at each other. Leaving the Uchiha to grieve silently.

Welll what do you guys think vote and leave a comment that would help greatly

And now that I'm thinking about this story what do you guys think should I bring Hinata back??

Would that be better or should I keep going with the struggles of not having a mother and wife??

I kinda think it would be better but at the same time I don't so help would be greatly appreciated because I'm soooooo very confused ️ I need all the help I can get pretty please with on top . You know again I'm not sure how far I will go with this short story but I'll let you guys know

Comment please

Littlebear out


	3. Chapter 3

Sometimes you will never know the value of a moment until it becomes a memory- Dr. Sues

Sasuke woke up from his nap when he heard the door to his hospital room open. He could hardly sleep.

He missed her... Any moment he feels like she is going to appear in that door and everything will be just a Nightmare. He will hold her in is arm and hear her voice. He will tell her about his greatest fear of loosing her happening in his nightmare,and he will do anything for it to never happen.

But ass the pink haired woman appears. He just turns away he's ready to leave this hospital Naruto says that Hanabi is staying with his kids but he just wants to go talk to them, they don't want to see him right now according to Naruto. It's been 2 days since he's been awake he already moves around the hospital room and that's a start.

"Sasuke you are recovering fast. I don't think you should be walking yeat!"

"When can I leave?"

"I..I think you can leave tomorrow at best since you can walk around now!"

"Hn"

She was already walking out when she paused and turned back around.

"Sasuke you...I just want you to know that I would treat your kids like my own.." At that Sasuke quickly snapped his face towards her she was looking down but his anger I'm sure she could sense, his fist was clenched he sucked in a deep breath and started fuming with rage.

"Sasuke I could give you a family the kids need an Okaasan they need lo-."

"MY KIDS HAVE THEIR OKAASAN" Sasuke yelled out.

The room grew quiet with only Sasukes heavy breathing. Sakura not giving up looked him dead in the eye and tried once again.

" Sasuke just answer me why WHY was I not an option for you I..I tried so freaking hard to be everything you would look for I.. I grew strong for you. I learned medical training for you. I have loved you the longest. I have Never stopped Loving you Sasuke. Even though it hurt me every single day to see you with "HER". It hurt me to see you have CHILDREN with HER to know that you were giving her the LOVE I DESERVED , IT BELONGED TO ME NO IT BELONGS TO ME I LOVE YOU AND HAVE LOVED YOU MORE THEN HER SO WHYYY SASUKE WHYY?" She started crying and sank to her knees "why her Sasuke why her!?" She whispered while she clenched her fists against the floor with tears running down her cheeks.

And Sasuke looked at her REALY looked at her for the first time in a long time. He knew she was always there watching him and Hinata. I'm sure Hinata knew but she nor him ever talked about it.

If Hinata we're here she would tell him to think about his actions.But what could he say? she's pretty he guesses? He's not being a jerk or anything but he has never been attracted to her he never saw her ass anything than an annoying girl/woman who had this obsession of him that irritated him to the fullest. It made him want to end her life, add to his list of why he should go to hell and not heaven.

He thought why Hinata because he found her beautiful not just beautiful but gorgeous. Her soft nature brought him in. Because maybe that's all he needed he guessed he could find softness in any woman but Hinata has this nature of taking in anyone with ought trying. Which made him want to kill many male shinobis/ civilians when they would try flirting with HIS woman HIS shy/cute heiress.

Hinata had a way of calming you down there had been many times when he would snap with ought meaning to and she would just stay quiet until he was done with his mood swings. Many people don't know that there are many times where he hallucinates for a few seconds/minutes of people he has killed. People don't know that he has nightmares when he has accidentally hurt Hinata for he is not aware of what he is doing when asleep. People don't know that he is not sane not even Naruto knows.

Sasuke knows that Hinata was always taking care of him, defending him. He knew it was her who would knock on his door and leave food/water outside his door. He knew it was her and little by little he fell for her big heart.

Flashback

Sasuke was just about to enter The Hidden Leaf Village when he heard sniffles and sobs. He saw a kid with brown hair and brown eyes around 4 years old crying holding a small kitten in his small arms. He stared at him for a few seconds and when he was about to walk away he heard crying again and a thud. He groaned inwardly because he knew he couldn't leave a kid alone out here.

He started walking towards the child and nelt beside him. Now what is he suppose to say to him? His eyes were huge staring at the tall dark man. When Sasuke lifted his hand and opened his mouth to greet the boy, said boy started crying louder.

Sasuke looked at the boy bewildered what is he suppose to do he should have left him out here. When he was about to ask him where his parents were a woman came flying to the child and hugged him towards her. He stared at Sasuke with fright and anger.

"What are you doing Uchiha you cannot hurt civilians I will let the Hokage know what you have done so you can leave our village you aren't suppose to be here anyways you don't belong here" the lady almost screamed.

Sasuke was use to this with villagers but he always just ignored them when he was about to stand and walk away.

"You should have died along with you're clan"

That made Sasuke pause he knew his patience was wearing thin. But he's heard this many times before so ass he was about to walk away he heard a tree rustle and a landing of a small body. He was about to ignore it and keep walking when he heard her voice.

"T-that was uncalled f-for U-uchi-iha-san was only trying t-to help Y-your son." Her voice was soft but stern he had heard her voice many times before defend him. He never acknowledged her. Like always he ignored it and kept on walking. He always wondered why she did it?

"H-Hinata-Sama he is not to be trusted. I apologize excuse me I must go" with that the lady ran past Sasuke giving him a glare while passing him with her kid in her arms.

"U-Uchiha-San that w-was Ve-r-ry nice of y-you." She said softly in her soft voice.

He stopped in his tracks and turned towards her it has been months ,exactly 11, that she has done this. Defends him when villagers attack him verbally leaving him breakfast, lunch, and dinner at his doorsteps she would knock wait for him to open, and he never would, he would just wait for her to leave and then he would open the door always with the same note attached to it.

("Please eat Uchiha-San, I hope it is still warm")

And he would eat them enjoying it to the fullest. At first he would stare at the packed lunch and stare at it. Was it poisoned? Then at the 3rd day he finally decided that he did not care for the smell was delightful. He did not care if he died anymore he did not know what to do with his life.

She smiled at him with a blush and he stared. She was always in baggy clothes every time he would decide to go for a walk, he would see her smiling at everything and everyone. Her smile was contagious to everyone and he had noticed. If a child was hurt she would help hell if a damn bird or squirrel was hurt she would heal it. She would give homeless people money, or give them a snack. She was always doing something helpful if she were not training.

He remembered before he left on his 1 week mission. He was passing by the training grounds a conversation he heard by accident.

"Hinata I will not let it happen, I promise... I will do anything in my power for it not to happen." Sasuke saw the two Hyugaa sisters side by side and she saw Hinata turn and smile giving Hanabi a hug.

"There is nothing you can do Hanabi, I knew it was going to happen. Th-the seal will be put on me in 4 months and no ma-matter what you say it will happen. Thank you I-i am happy that you would try to help. But ...This has been my destiny since I could remember no matter how s-strong I try to get, it will never be enough for the elders and Otousan. You will make a great clan leader... I know i-i-it." Sasuke saw Hinata smile big and with so much love towards Hanabi , and Hanabi run away.

Hinata turned towards the sky a single tear running down her cheek her smile never faltered it quivered but didn't leave her face. She closed her eyes and the wind blew her hair back.

"It's finally happening Neji- niisan. I will be a caged bird. I-i knew th-thi -s would happen and.. I-i think I'm ok with it. There is n- no other way. I will take the seal with my head held high I-i did all I could. I miss yo-you Neji-niisan so so much."

Sasuke didn't know what made him do it but he flickered infront of her startling her. She squeaked and her big lavender eyes went wide. He didn't know what made him do it but before he knew it his hand lifted and wiped her soft skin with his thumb. A second later he flickered out of sight. With his heart beating uncontrollably.

He still does not know why he did it but not seeing Hinata for a whole week. Made him notice he missed her. She was always in his mind during the mission. So he did what was right.

"Hyugaa I'm hungry. Let's go eat" after seeing her eyes widen a little bit and a blush come to her cheeks she gave one firm nod with a smile. And with that he turned around and started walking with her soft footsteps picking up to follow his long strides.

Sasuke did not care that he had wounds that still hurt, and that he was tired. He was just happy after a long time, and that is all he focused on. His little heiress well ... ex heiress was the cause of it and he was not letting her go.

Flashback end

After that they would eat together everyday even though she was working in the hospital she would never falter in eating breakfast, lunch, and dinner with him.

They would train together, talk bout everything and anything. Sasuke helped her with her ninja training, with exams in becoming a doctor, he even helped her with her stuttering. She started making his home hers and before the end of the month would be over he knew she couldn't and wouldn't let her go. She became an Uchiha in two months time.

So he looked at Sakura and told her.

" If I told you "Why" I would take up all day to finish. Sakura It's past time that you gave up on me you could become queen and I still would not considere you. You could become a god and I still cannot acknowledge you. My love belongs to only one woman, It always will. There is nothing you can do I will never return your feelings, stop wasting your time we are 29 Sakura." Sakura stood and left leaving the door open.

He saw all his kids standing outside the door he smiled and knelt while they all went running up to him and hugged him his little girl in Hanabis arms clapping her small hands and smiling big. Just like her mother.

"I love your Kaasan I love her soo very much." He said firmly to his kids they all nodded and chorused.

"We know we are sorry tousan" and he hugged them tighter.

Sorry for taking so long I'm ashamed to say that I actually had this written but I had to fix many errors sooo here you go hope you enjoy it

Littlebear out


	4. Chapter 4

Heyy guys so here is the next chapter I hope you enjoy

Sasuke was elated that he was out of that hospital, he was starting to get annoyed in that room.

He walked to the Hyuga compound where his kids were currently being taken care of by their grandfather and aunt Hanabi.

Once he was outside the gates he saw his children all with their bags walking towards him. He loved that they were well educated and were not loud or rowdy. Even the blond Uzumaki was well behaved.

Once they got near him they all gave a small smile and stood by him. But his little girl that was in Haru's arms squealed excitedly with her arms out towards him. He grabbed her from Haru and kissed her in her cheek.

Hanabi was saying bye to all the boys who were blushing with all her excited affection. She was hugging them and pinching their cheeks saying how cute they were when they blushed.

Sasuke turned when he felt a stare and he saw Hiashi standing a few feet away. They stared at each other and after a couple of seconds Hiashi turned to his kids and gave a head nod and started walking back towards the Hyuga compound.

Hiashi was still angered for how things turned out.

If it were up to Sasuke he would have kept the kids away from this clan, afraid of them putting the seal on his children. That made him a little angry.

He would destroy every single one of them if that happened. He made sure to say that in front of Hiashi and Hanabi when they asked for a meeting with him because they wanted to be able to see the twins when they were 1 year old. At first he only let them see the twins at the Uchiha compound eventually he let them stay short periods of time at the Hyuga compound. His fear became less over time, but that fear of them getting the seal put on them was always at the back of his mind, appearing many times.

But he soon forgot about it for his little girl needed his attention she was talking silently in her baby talk with a few words he did understand like parts of the boys names most she cannot pronounce correctly but she try's.

Her big eyes looked at him for short periods and would dart away, her chubby cheeks flushed, her pointer fingers touching. Sasukes lips twitched he wanted to smile but not infront of the guards and Hanabi. He was sure that if he let her down she would fidget.

"Oh Hinata she's just like you...perfect in every way. Thank you so much for giving me all these wonderful children."Sasuke thought.

Sasuke suddenly felt his pants being pulled to get his attention he looked down and saw a small boy around 3 years old holding out Miyoko's butterfly hair clip. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

The boy was definitely Hyuga he had dark brown hair that was in a bun with pale eyes. He had on a white shirt and blue shorts with ninja sandals. He had on a white cloth rapped around his forehead. Sasuke was sure he was recently put the Cage Bird Seal on.

He heard Miyoko squeak and Sasuke raised both his eyebrows at how his little girl hid her red face at the crook of his neck.

He all of a sudden felt anger and lots of it NEXT to him he turned and saw all his kids with a scowl on, arms crossed, standing with their feet apart and glaring at the poor boy Sasuke really smiled this time a small smile but a smile.

Simply Because he knew that no boy would take his baby girl away anytime in the future he knew his boys wouldn't allow it, and he personally wouldn't either. His baby girl will stay with him and never leave him. He did not notice but his smile turned evil.

He snapped out of it when he saw Hanabi get behind the small boy hold his sholders and step back.

"Ugh Uchiha that smile got really creepy. The boy was only trying to give Miyoko her hair pin, not trying to steel her away and marry her ." She said while laughing out loud.

Sasuke scowled at Hanabi " that is not the least bit Funny Hanabi. Suoh grab the pin let's go boys."

With that Sasuke gave the boy and Hanabi a small scowl and turned with his baby girl in his arms still with her face in the crook of his neck holding onto his shirt tightly.

Suoh gave Hanabi a small smile and a sneer at the poor boy before snatching his baby sisters pin from him, and walking away where his father was headed.

The rest of the boys did the same. Murmuring see you later to their aunt and scowling or glaring at the poor three year old, while they left.

Hanabi kept on laughing and the guards chuckled also. When they were far away she stopped laughing and one of the guards murmured.

"I feel bad for Lady Miyoko's love life" which made everyone shake their heads and burst out laughing, while the small boy looked in the distance trying to figure out what he did wrong.? And if he would get to see Lady Miyoko soon? He hopes so!

Sasuke and the kids finally got to the Uchiha Compound and they all stopped and stared at their house. A couple of minutes.

Eventually Sasuke took a step and entered Hinatas home. They all took their sandals off and arranged them like always.

"I'm home" they all said including Sasuke.

Nothing but silence. The boys all went to their rooms to put their stuff away, and Sasuke took Miyoko to her room to put her to bed she had dozed off in his arms. He gave Miyoko a kiss on her forehead and left closing the door.

When he went to the living room most of the boys were reading scrolls or books. He went to the kitchen and opened a window letting in a breeze to let the stuffiness out. After all it had been almost 4 months that no one stepped inside the home.

He looked out the window and his eyes went immediately to Hinatas garden filled with vegetables and flowers. With a pond in the far left where a Sakura tree was situated and a bench, while training posts were on the right. Every one always complemented how beautiful and green everything was. He always agreed silently his wife's love always made everything Beautiful. He looked at her garden it has never looked like that. Filled with tall grass and weeds.

Sasuke sighed she wouldn't like this.

"Boys" he called out and when they all were infront of him he waved them to follow him outside.

" Kaasans garden" Noboru said. With a gasp and Open mouthed.

" let's make this look beautiful for your Kaasan" said Sasuke but stiffened when Ryuu yelled out excitedly.

" yess she's going to be sooo Happy when she sees our hard work"

After that they all started talking about who was going to do what.

Sasuke stayed still watching them. How was he going to make them understand that Hinata won't comeback? He decided to let them be for now they were in denial after all.

Sasuke grabbed a basket and walked towards the Garden. Haru and Hikaru were working on the weeds and Sasuke started working on the Vegetables. He started collecting the ones that were ready, he started with the cherry tomatoes and paused.

"You know why you boys were all named with the same meaning?" He asked getting all their attention.

"Haii tousan. Kaasan would always tell us that she never wanted us to feel like one was better, stronger, or more loved than the other... that we are all loved and strong." Haru said while smiling.

"That's why we try to never fight that always makes Kaasan happy" Saburo said also smiling.

Sasuke smiled at them and started telling them of a fond memory about this garden, their Kaasan, and the twins.

Flashback

Sasuke had been away on a S-class mission that turned out harder than expected. He was gone for almost 3 months. He was happy that he was finally home.

He went to the Hokage tower and gave Kakashi his report on the mission and the small complications. All in all the mission was a success so that was all that mattered. When they finished talking he left to go see his wife.

He smiled at that his wife he missed her terribly when he left he knew that she was pregnant and he was sure she would be showing now. When he got there he went out back he wanted to surprise her by coming in through the back door but he stopped and froze when he saw the back.

When he had left there was only a pond and a Sakura tree. Now this is a fairy garden it was so beautiful. And then he saw her on her knees tending to the garden infront of her.

He let his chakra flare so she could sense him and she did. Quickly turning with her eyes widening,she stood up quickly walking fast towards him smiling with tears in her eyes.

He met her half way and held her for a while and kissed her pouring his whole heart out in that one kiss after such a long time withought her.

When he suddenly felt the different chakra he took a step back she was still smiling big with a blush on her cheeks, she had on a lavender long sleeve shirt and knee length white tights. With her long hair in a pony tail making her eyes pop and her soft features more beautiful.

"Sasuke I'm so glad you are home" she smiled wiping her tears.

"I did not mean to make you cry are you alright?"

" haii haii just hormones. But I'm very happy"

She suddenly brightened up even more and smiled taking his hand and dragging him towards the garden.

He looked at the garden there were Tomatoes and what looked like cabbage, and carrots.

"It's a start but I made sure to plant regular tomatoes and these" she Knelt down and grabbed a scissor cutting a cherry tomato. She washed it with a little bit of bottled water and handed it to Sasuke.

Sasuke smiled at her getting on his knees sitting down beside her, and opened his mouth. She blushed and popped the tomato in his mouth.

Sasukes mouth exploded it was so good best tomato he had ever tasted.

He looked at her stomach and noticed just how much she was showing.

"Hina you sure are showing very quickly you are only 6 months are you not? What are we having twins!" He joked while grabbing another Tomato, washing it, and popping it into his moth.

"Haii Sasu we are having twins" Sasuke froze in washing another tomato. His eyes darted to her widening a little, she was looking at him with a blush, her small hands fisted in her lap, and a concerned expression.

He focused on the concerned expression and he smiled at her hugging her fondly. He knew she was scared that he wouldn't like to have twins but that does not matter to him. He was going to love them because they are hers and his only.

She sighed and snuggled into his arms making him smile.

"Sasu I thought of a few names if it's alright with you? I- I want their names to have the same meaning I never want them to feel like one is better then the other... I thought of Haru and Hikaru"

She leaned slightly back and looked at him with her big Pale lavender eyes. He smiled at her and gave her a peck making her smile and blush.

" what ever makes you happy Hina. What ever you want my love." He said softly while leaning in to kiss her again.

Flashback over

"Your Kaasan would always ask me if I thought she was giving one of you more attention then the other. That was her fear making one of you boys think that she loved one more then the other" Sasuke told his eldest twin boys. Who were smiling and listening to him attentively. They both nodded their heads.

" We have never felt like she loved one of us more. Our Kaasan is the best" Hikaru said while getting back to work.

"Thank you for telling us that small memory tousan" Haru said smiling at Sasuke and getting back to work also.

A breeze blew in the air and he smiled at the trees blowing with the air. Yes they did have an amazing Kaasan and he will make sure that they never forget that.

So I have this lovely person asking for Hinata to come back so your wish is my command ️ she will be back yayyyy ️ just a few more chapters and I will bring her back ️ SASUHINA ️

Littlebear out


	5. Chapter 5

Heyy guys I have small surprise for you ya'll wanna know what it is? Welp read and find out ️

P.s something my lovely reader asked me for twice ️

Sasuke and Naruto sighed at the same time. How did Hinata do it??

They had made sure that all the kids ate, bathed, brushed their teeth, changed into their pajamas cleaned up their rooms while they looked for their pijamas, and finally to bed.

"It's your fault Teme! why did you have to expand the home, I mean seriously was it so hard for them to sleep in one room? Noooo teme had to make sure ALL 6 boys had a room and his princess also with a bathroom attached to it!!" Naruto huffed and exclaimed in his loud and exasperated voice. Crossing his arms and mumbling some very colorful words.

It's true Sasuke spoiled all his kids they all had their own bedroom and bathroom. His home consisted of a large kitchen, dinning room, living room, a dojo and two offices.

Two master bedrooms with bathrooms(one his and Hinatas and the other was his princess)

And 8 normal bedrooms and 7 bathrooms, (1 for each boy with their bathroom included and the other two bedrooms for guests and 1 other bathroom for the two guest bedrooms.) so yess very spoiled indeed.

Originally it had been 1 master bedroom and a bathroom and 2 guest rooms. When the twins were born they used one as a nursery and then it became a bedroom but the family soon grew with the arrival of Saburo and followed by Noboru. Since they are 1 month and 1 week apart.

Hinata did not let Naruto do everything alone she helped him in everything and they soon ended up staying with the Uchiha Family well only Noboru. Naruto was the Hokage already and he was always busy at the Hokage office many times he sleeps there.

So Hinata took in the responsibility but she never complained she always had everything under control. After all the twins have always been well behaved. And when Saburo was born he was a quiet child only crying when wanting food and being changed.

On the other hand Noboru was different he was always crying only stopping when in the arms of someone. But Hinata never complained neither did Sasuke it was like finally having a child since his 3 children were always quiet. It felt nice to the parents to be needed.

Hinata would always comfort Noboru and whisper to Sasuke "He must miss his Kaasan newborns know when they are missing something and he is looking for comfort" a single tear would fall from her eyes but she would always smile.

His wife was exceptional, she was amazing in every way, and Sasuke was always learning something new about her.

He thanks Kami everyday for having given him a glimpse of happiness. Well he still has many parts of that happiness with all his children. So he knows he can't complace but the lose of Hinata will always be permanent.

Sasuke sighed and drank his tea the air outside was refreshing after all that running they did with all the kids. The sky was filled with stars not a cloud in sight. The breeze lifted up his hair.

"Shut up dobe I knew we would end up with at least another pair of twins. For some reason I just knew it, but my princess was a very pleasant surprise."

He expanded the home for a reason he just knew that his home needed to be big because his family would be big and he was right.

Silenced followed until Naruto turned sharply to Sasuke startling the ex avenger. Putting on his serious face that was only reserved for Hokage matters. He voiced what he has been thinking all evening.

"Teme... how are YOU doing?"

Sasuke already knew that was why he had come by. He thought about it! If he didn't have kids he would probably be like a zombie. If it was before than he would probably live with no meaning again with no reason to live. He would be angry at the world, at his damn existence because life has given him many things and snatched them away later.

But he's not alone in this he has children that depend on him so he's holding up pretty good. The day had consisted of cleaning everything.

"You know before you came I told the boys that we should build a shrine for their Kaasan... they all walked away not listening saying that it is only needed for the dead, and that was that they kept on cleaning... but me I'm not ok but I'm also not like before... I have to be strong and keep my emotions on check."

Naruto nodded and picked up his cup of tea sipping it, and laid back on the floor with his hands on his head.

Sasuke sighed and laid on his back also looking at the stars, he remembered that day...that amazing day that he asked Hinata to marry him.

Flashback

Sasuke had been thinking about this for the past week now and he can't keep waiting. Hinata out getting groceries, and she would be coming soon to make them lunch.

He went into the Uchiha secret safe where his mothers ring was. He stared at it a gold band with tiny small crystals all around it simple but beautiful and he knew it was perfect for his Hina she didn't like flashy things.

He remembered his mother wearing it like it was just yesterday. It was still brand new.

Now the problem was only HOW he should ask the question? Would she say yes? Was it too soon? Maybe she wanted to wait? Maybe he was the only one that felt this way!? I mean she was always blushing and her stutter was getting better with him, why is he thinking so hard on this?

Simple because he has never felt this way and he didn't want to loose this. His shy little heiress with her always blushing cheeks, her long beautiful hair, her beautiful smile, her beautiful everything. He paused mid step and He thought about this ... yeah just like he thought everything about her is beautiful.

He kept on walking and went back to the living room and picked up a book he felt her chakra coming close. He heard the door open and his Hina walked in with groceries in her basket.

She stopped infront of him and smiled making his heart beat louder in his ears.

"Sasuke I-I'm back. I'll be in t-the kitchen if you need me." Sasuke gave a nod and with that she turned and left towards the kitchen.

He heard running water, chopping, sizzling. He just could not concentrate on his book. So he put it down beside him and leaned back and looked at the wall.

Why is this so hard he should just go in there and get on one knee like it is normally done but he did not want normal. She deserved something better.

All of a sudden it came to him if they married here so many problems would occur but if they married somewhere else everything would be better. But she would probably like her friends to be present and sister also... he doesn't have that right to deprive her of that.

"Sasuke the food is ready" came her soft voice. He got up and stuck his hand in his front right pocket were the ring was he fisted it in his hand and walked towards her. They both sat down and gave their thanks.

She started eating, her cooking was always delicious, but he did not feel hungry for some reason. With his hand still holding the ring tightly in a fist.

"Let's go on a small Vacation Hina" He blurted out.

She stopped eating and looked up at him with questions in her eyes. Sasuke sighed preparing his words.

"Hinata if we were to marry your family would do anything to stop us to not let this happen."

Hinata stood up squeaking out "MARRY" with one hand holding her cheek her face blushing and her eyes and mouth widened. Her chest heaving up and down like she had run miles.

Sasuke stood up also.

"Hinata I... I don't see myself without you. For this past year you have been on my mind constantly. Now that I have spent so much time with you I refuse to let you go. You make me Happy.. very happy after so long. You make me smile my heart beats faster when you are around. It's hard to sleep after you leave..so... so my question is... Will You Marry me Hinata and elope with me? Live your life with me and keep making me happy? Will you be my light in all this darkness that surrounds me!? I don't deserve you but I'm selfish and I need you I my life! So will you marry me and become Uchiha?"

Ass he talked tears formed in her eyes and fell. He thought she would cry more and yell out "Noo are you crazy it's too soon" what he did not expect was for her to run and tackle him down in a hug. He didn't have time for the unexpected action and only his eyes had widened before the impact.

He ground she was not heavy but that tackle was frightening. She hugged him tightly and cried on his chest.

After he let her cry for a few seconds he asked "sooo is that a Yes?"

Hinata laughed getting off of him and letting him get up. She cleaned her face and looked at him smiling. Her eyes sparkled with unshed tears, happy tears of course.

"Yess Sasuke I want to Elope and marry you. I don't care what people say this is my happiness this is what I want." She said firmly to him.

Sasuke smiled and that afternoon they went to talk to Kakashi about all this and he granted them a vacation that would be informed as an S- class and she could not give out information.

Hinata went back to the Hyuga compound and grabbed her things. Early the next day she left the Hyuga compound never turning back only happy with what was ahead of her.

When she left out the gates she started running towards him where they agreed to meet and left on their journey to a new start together.

Flashback over

Sasuke closed his eyes at that memory yes his most fondest memory. He looked to his left and saw Naruto snoring with his mouth wide open. He stood up and walked to him. Ass a friend he should let him sleep he is tired being Hokage and all.

So he did what was normally done he kicked the 7th Hokage in his side making him Ooof and start choking on his saliva finally he ended up gasping holding his side.

"Get up dobe and go to the guest room your slobbering all over the new polished floors." With that he walked inside smiling when he heard his best friend yell out.

"DAMN YOU TEME"

Sooo there you go next chapter Dun dun dun

Littlebear out


	6. Chapter 6

Ass asked here you go ️ my lovely readers.

Saskuras POV

After a tough night at the hospital I'm finally home getting into my apartment. I think about what happend 2 days ago.

My love was released today from the hospital. I got a glimps of him. That's all I got I can't touch him he won't ever allow it. I can't talk to him he won't hear me out. His mind is clouded by HER.

I sighed and headed towards my room and collapsed on my bed hugging my knees to my chest and finally letting my tears run I haven't cried since I cried in front of him.

His words replaying in my mind trying to will my heart to Forget him But I just can't I stuffed my face in my cold bed holding a pillow towards my chest.

Flashback

"If I told you why I would take up all day to finish. Sakura it's past time that you gave up on me, you could become queen and I still would not consider you. You could become a god I still cannot acknowledge you." I would gladly become anything for a simple acknowledgement Sasuke. Anything.

"My love beings to only one woman it always will. There is nothing you can do I will never return your feelings, stop waisting your time we are 29 Sakura"

Flashback over

He's right it does not matter what I do how I change he has never acknowledged me. He has never told me that he was impressed, or proud. Yet I told myself many times that he was just Sasuke and he wouldn't word it out loud but he was proud of me.

I was the one that didn't give up on him coming home. Yet I end up finding out from Ino that he had gotten married to Hinata.

I didn't even know that they talked no one did so I got angered, I was jealous that he would acknowledge her.

When I confronted them I was ready for a battle to death with her how dare she take Sasuke from me I was ready to punch her in her pretty face and leave a permanent scar. Yeat I had frozen when he finally spoke to me and they were not words I ever wanted to hear.

Flashback

"Sakura enough my wife and I are tired from our journey. I would like to show my wife her new home." He called her his WIFE this is real oh kami but I didn't even know they talked to each other.

"I have never showed interest in you and I never will. How many times must I tell you. I almost killed you." But you didn't Sasuke You wouldn't have.

"But you didn't!! Yo-."

"Because Kakashi interjected. I WAS READY to kill you, I would have to if not for interruptions." Noo you don't mean that Sasuke.

"ENOUGH of this foolishness I will never love you. I can hardly stand you with this obsession of yours." It's not an obsession It's real love Sasuke you don't understand my love for you.

"If you confront Hinata ever again I will not be responsible for my actions."

"Leave us be Sakura you and I would never have been together." I could make you so happy Sasuke if you just gave me a chance to show you.

"No matter if you were the last woman alive. I would rather let the Uchiha go extinct than make you my woman." My tears fell faster when I heard those words. My heart broke with every word he spat at me with those eyes filled with irritation towards me. But I know if she would have stayed away from him we could be together right now I just know it.

I saw them walk away until I couldn't see their shadows any were, but I saw that smile he gave her that smile that I refused to be leave was real. My mind was just playing tricks on me. Noo it was just my eyes playing tricks I can hardly see with all these tears. I stayed there standing with tears running down my cheeks until Lee found me and took me home. But I was on auto pilot by then.

Flashback over.

After that they kept on braking my heart. I don't even remember the last time I smiled. It destroyed me when I found out that Hinata was pregnant with Sasukes baby's. I would have given him many children.

I was there when she had her baby they didn't know but I saw through the slight open door when she was holding one of her twins and Sasuke had the other one I saw how the looks at each other with love. I saw him kiss her profoundly thanking her for this gift.

Then I saw her get pregnant again.

And each pregnancy I saw them together willing my heart to understand that he would never be ours. But my love is strong and it wouldn't give up all this love for him.

I saw the excitement with each pregnancy. I saw the excitement when they finally had a little girl how much protectiveness he had over her.

When she would go out shopping he would be with her keeping away all the flirting men, I saw his glares towards them how his eyes would lighten up with seeing her smile. And my heart would ache in my chest each and every time.

I saw him being happy with someone else when I know I would have done it better. If only he would have given me a chance, we could have a beautiful family.

I saw her take care of Narutos baby. why didn't he ask me to take care of his child? I'm his comrade we have battled together, I have saved him many times! So what's so special about her? She's gone she's finally dead and somehow she is still here, in all those kids mocking me that she will never really be gone.

I told him I would be a great Kaasan for them. I would I would let my anger go if I had Sasukes love. I just want his love. That's all I ask for.

My Sasuke. Why can't I let you go? Every time I've tried so many times I just can't!?I'm going to die with you stuck in my heart.

I sniffle And wailed out letting out all my frustration I have cried silently many times but this time I just couldn't keep my crying silent.

In my crying I didn't hear anyone calling my name and then I felt someone enter my room and hug me.

I knew who it was with that ridiculous green jump suit. But I didn't stop and I hugged back pretending that he was Sasuke.

"Sasuke I love you Sasuke" I whispered towards him.

Forgetting who it was while I drifted to sleep and in my fuzzy I didn't hear what he said. But I just hope he understands how much I love him.

My heart can't take it anymore, Sasuke all this pain it hurts so much. I thought while falling unconscious dreaming of Sasuke and I living happily ever after.

Lee POV

I had come too see my flower to bring her some yummy lunch. But when I knocked and heard only her crying I had to comfort her.

I knew she didn't and wouldn't forget about Sasuke. It's been years since he married the Youthful young shy heiresses and made a family with her. A most big and youthful family.

But I'm hoping I can bring her a little bit of happiness.

Sakura such Youthfulness that she possesses but she's forgetting how to live life. But no worries I will remind her and try to give her as much as my happy Youthfulness to make her extremely happy through our lives.

I don't care if she can't forget about Sasuke...

"Sasuke I love you Sasuke" she whispered while she fell unconscious.

My heart broke for her she sounded so very broken and it hurt to hear her voice this way. She's not the same youthful flower she used to be.

"My flower what strong heart you have."

I sighed and let her sleep. Covering her with a blanket and walking out her room and apartment making sure her door was closed this time. I walked towards my own home. Looking up at the stars I sighed.

"Kami give me strength to help her forget the Youthful Sasuke, and give me strength to help her love once again...even if it's just a little. I will give her all the happiness I posses."

I closed my eyes remembering Sasuke Uchihas tragedy.

"Also dear Kami give The Youthful Sasuke lots of strength to keep on being strong with his Youthful children. It must be difficult to loose a wife you love and a lovely mother for his youthful children, but give him strength Kami to keep on raising such youthful children."

Whoop I tried my best I don't know I think it's okay!? ️Since I didn't think about writing these POVs it was slightly difficult ️but I hope it's enough my lovely readers

Littlebear out


	7. Chapter 7

Heyy my lovely readers here's another chapter just a sneak peek on the big day enjoy ️

"I love you Sasuke"

Sasuke woke up with a start falling of the couch. He ground he had finally dozed off after two days of hardly sleeping, Miyoko had fallen ill and she had finally recovered after two days.

He sat put leaning his back against the couch he lifted his right leg and put his arm over it. His mind loved playing tricks on him he had finally fallen asleep, and he has that damn nightmare of losing his whole world. It's like replaying your death it hurts more each time.

Isn't it enough that through the day he has flashbacks of her last words to him. That he has moments where he swears he hears those words whispered to him in his ears, making him look around hoping to see her smiling, blushed face.

Sasuke sighed throwing his head back it looked like it was 3am Naruto had been staying over more often. But he was at the Hokage tower probably dozing off.

Ten ten had come by to help the first day Miyoko got sick. Even Ino came, Along with Shikamaru and Temari. The couple had been married for two years hopping for a child soon.

Everyone came more often it surprised him that even Hiashi had come by. It will soon be 2 months since he had been awake and 5 months since Hinata past away.

The children still were in denial. Could it be called that anymore?

Sasuke sighed getting up he wasn't going to get anymore sleep and he needed some tea. Warming up the water for the tea he sat down on the kitchen table.

He looked to his left where the wall had a star ninja shuriken collage of photos from all the kids. It took up the whole wall.

He got up from the chair and walked towards the living room where he sat at the couch.

On the far left next to the fireplace, was his and Hinatas wedding pictures she was in a white traditional shiromuku Kimono, and him in his black Hakama with the Uchiha crest. They were both smiling as hard as it is to be leave.

The photographer ( Kankuro) had caught him off guard when he slipped up and smiled at his new wife she was smiling brightly and he just couldn't help but smile.

He stared at it remembering everything clearly like watching a real life movie.

Flashback

He and Hinata arrived at the sand closing in on the gates of Sunagakure where they shall be married by the help of Gaara the Kazekage.

Sasuke was worried about coming here but Suna was in alliance with Konoha so he had no other choice. If they bothered to go anywhere else they would just get in trouble. The rest of the nations still wanted his head on a silver platter after all the problems Sasuke had caused. He is sure that they wouldn't miss a chance in getting the head on that silver plater. And he wouldn't allow Hinata to get hurt because of his past.

So they decided that it would be best to get married in Suna he's had problems with Gaara and they still hate each other but Gaara is more trustworthy he is best friends with Naruto, and apparently at some point when Hinata came to help out the medical department a year and a half back she became best friends with him also.

When Kakashi told them that he thought Suna was the best option because he didn't trust the rest of the nations In not attacking Sasuke at any point. He was okay with it. But Hinata was excited to see the Kazekage and his siblings specially Gaara.

On the way to Suna she had been more talkative about the time she spent in Suna and how Gaara had been very nice and a wonderful host in her stay.

Again she called him Gaara. So they were at first name basis!? Because Hinata is very respectful. She wouldn't call anyone by their first names unless they were a close friend, or they asked to be called by their name.

So throughout their two day trip Sasuke would narrow his eyes at that name.

Even now that they were at a short distance from the gates he could see the Red haired beast leaning by the gates with his arms crossed since Hinata was playing with a little hurt Fox she had found she wasn't looking up.

She had found the small fox hurt by the edge where the sand starts, and the trees end,and wouldn't let it die.

Sasuke and Gaara stared at each other never blinking, (Sasuke thought "he's the Kazekage he shouldn't have time to wait for visitors that's why he has ninjas to do that sorta work"), until they both Heard an excited Hinata calling out to Gaara.

"Gaara"

Sasuke was dumbfounded by the way she ran up ahead of him. But he did not miss how the Kazekages eyes softened when his eyes landed on a running Hinata, Sasuke didn't even know the Kazekage could show such tenderness.

What froze him in his spot was when the Kazekage pushed him self off the wall and started taking quick steps towards Hinata. Almost running he looked excited to see Hinata.

They stopped infront of each other and he actually smiled at her a small noticeable smile.

Sasuke walked up quickly to them his heart beating in his chest. If he wasn't mistaken and he hardly ever was it looked like the Kazekage had a crush on his fiancé. Maybe had even fallen in love at some point. He felt betrayed that Hinata was out here making men fall in love with her. But who could blame them she was amazing. She had Sasuke fall in love with her also and she wasn't even trying.

He was starting to regret agreeing to Suna he should have taken his chances with the Hyuga clan trying to kill him.

"Gaara how have you been it's been so long since I last saw you."

"Hinata your stutter is gone?" Gaara said amazed he had never heard her talk without stutter.

"Haii I'm so glad Sasuke has been helping me with that everyday I stutter less and less." Hinata answered and her eyes looked towards Sasuke sending a big smile.

Gaara looked at them and saw the love theyvhad for each other. At that Instant Temari arrived followed by Kankuro.

"Hinata welcome back. We have missed you greatly. Specially the Kazekage."said Temari making the couple blink and turn towards the new addition outside the gates.

Hinata smiled brightly again.

"How have you been Temari. Did the books help.?"

They heard a snort and Kankuro exclaimed out loud his displeasure.

"Hina not even if you stayed teaching her for years can help her atrocious cooking. Your directions were so easy even Gaara knows how to cook better. Although I always heard him murmur how it could never compete with your cooking." Kankuro cheesed making Hinata smile at them and Gaara blush slightly.

Sasuke felt out of place. He felt like these two sand siblings were trying to get Hinata a date with their brother.

Sasukes over protectiveness kicked in and his right hand reached out and grabbed Hinata by the waist making her smile at him. With a twinkle in her eye, Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her. She was enjoying this she liked to see his overprotectiveness he had noticed before. He was glad for that because he is very protective of what belongs to him.

The siblings laughed well only two the Kazekage was stoic as always.

The fox made a small noise. And that made Hinata remember the small injured animal in her arms.

"Oh Gaara if it's not much to ask could you send this little fox to the hospital to be checked it's leg is fractured I'll pay all expenses and I will even take it back to the forest."

Gaara stepped up to Hinata and took the animal.

"Don't worry Hinata I will make sure it is back in its home soon. You guys must be tired we have prepared rooms for your short stay." Gaara said softly to her.

"Actually we just want to sign the Marriage license. So we can get on our way." Sasuke interrupted.

"What's the hurry Uchiha.? The Hokage asked that we provide a small wedding party. He did not want Hinata to miss out on having a real weeding and I agree. A soon to be bride should live the whole experience of a weeding." Temari stepped in.

"Let's head to my office before you guys retire to your rooms. I'd like to explain a few details." Gaara stepped in before an argument started between his sibling and the last Sharingan user.

They all nodded and headed towards the Kazekage tower.

Once inside the Kazekage sat at his desk and told them to take a seat while his sibling stood at each side of him.

"The Hokage asked that we provide a small wedding party. And he personally gave you guys a wedding gift that is located close to here. It is a small cabin for your... Honeymoon... it is completely alone by a small river and a hotspring it is equipped with everything that you shall need... you may stay as long as you would like. We will provide as much as you need. Kankuro is a great photograph so you guys will have your wedding pictures."

"Gaara this is too much we would hate to impose." Hinata said leaning up Sasuke had to agree with a nod he didn't want to feel in-depth with this Sand Kazekage.

Gaaras gaze softened looking at Hinata. "You deserve so much more Hinata... and it would be my pleasure to provide it... anyway I am able to...Also they are all gifts from us for your help in our hospital, also helping me with so much, and Temaris cooking skills. Kankuro also agrees that you being our chef for your stay even though we never asked was a pleasure. So please Hinata accept these small gifts."

They all smiled at the shy heiress and she smiled back getting up to hug all of them.Gaaras hug lingering a little longer then the rest.

"Thank you so much if you ever need anything and I can help I will gladly do it."

They all smiled and Temari Took them to their rooms to rest a wedding was being prepared tomorrow and it would be a busy day.

Flashback over

Sasuke snapped out of it when he heard the kettle whistle he got up to make himself some tea. When he was poring the liquid in his cup a loud bang sounded at the front. Leaving his tea in the counter he went towards the front.

Standing on the front door that was now of its hinges and on the floor stood Naruto breathing hard with big wide blue eyes.

"What the hell are you doing breaking doors in my home dobe you better get that fixed" Sasuke said with narrowed eyes.

"Teme" Narutos voice cracked. Sasuke looked at Naruto in his eyes his face was red and his eyes showed all his emotions.

Sasuke stood up straight alarmed.

"What's going on Naruto"

"Sasuke I-I just got wor-rd from Gaara. H-he's saying t-hat Hinata wondered in to his l-lands exhausted with no food or water i-i-in her body and very little chakra... but that s-she was breathing... and A-a-alive." Naruto finished talking.

But Sasukes had frozen, there was a beeping sound that was getting louder and louder, his heart was beating faster and faster as he replayed two words in his mind. Hinata alive.

Sasuke didn't know what to say or think but he was walking out of the front door pushing Naruto out of the way in the next second and walking in the cold night. He's bare feet picking up the pace his lips moving murmuring those words.

"Hinata-alive-hinata-alive" over and over then he started sprinting and running through the village not caring that he was barefoot.

He was stopped by Naruto.

"Sasuke listen they will be here soon...look you can't leave...the kids...H-Hinata asked personally that you not come...she wanted to get better first."Narutos eyes softened.

"Get out of my way Teme or I will hurt you." Sasuke gritted out He was furious that someone was standing in his way. And alarmed at what he had said. What was wrong with her. What was going on. He had to see her he didn't care about anything else he had to see with his own eyes.

What if it was just a lie someone playing a sick and twisted joke on him. He wouldn't stand it and end whose ever life it was.

"Uchiha listen to your Hokage... please... you don't want to see her right now... trust me... you wouldn't stand it...please... she asked me personally...to tell you to please do this for her... to just wait a little longer for her." Kankuro said landing infront of him. He had something in his hand and he presented it infront of Sasuke.

Sasukes eyes watered the Small pendent he had gotten her of the Uchiha symbol. She always had it with her it used to belong to Sasuke when he was young.

Sasuke took it from Kankuro with his shaking hand. He examined it and it had his initials inside when he opened it. It was real.

Sasuke felt his knees weaken. And he landed on the ground.

"Hinata" he whispered holding the pendent to his chest.

Heyyy my lovely readers oh it was hard to decide where they would marry I hope it's an amazing chapter I tried my best. Also one more chapter and you guys tell me if you want an epilogue ️

Littlebear out


	8. Chapter 8

Ohh I'm so excited for this chapter, many things will happen and I hope you like them all do not be disappointed my lovely's I will write the honeymoon scene soon I just want it to be perfect and with many details so you guys can enjoy it to the fullest, just be patient for me pretty please. ️

Sasuke woke up and heard yelling since he found out that Hinata was alive he has been sleeping in his bedroom again. That day that Kankuro gave him the pendent he went back to the house and locked himself in his and Hinatas room.

Praying to Kami that it was not a cruel joke, praying that this was not another dream, praying that he wasn't at the moment hallucinating, praying to any god that would hear him out that she was really alive.

He also locked himself inside his room because if he was outside he would try to run again, and find Hinata himself, but he will respect her wish. As long as she is truly alive he doesn't care how long it takes.

That night he cried silently holding Hinatas painting in her wedding dress that is why he refused to come into his room there was a big painting of himself and her in the bedroom Separately.

Sasuke had asked for the paintings to stay in their room.

The next day after Kankuro was there to break the news, he sat all his kids down with Kankuro and Naruto in the room to help him explain.

But they all were smiling brightly and before anyone could explain Haru beat them to it.

"We know, Kaasan will be here soon we can feel her closer to us." He smiled along with the rest.

Sasuke was floored maybe it was some kind of mother and son bond? They were right all this time.

They all got up to go study or train in the dojo the days were getting Colder winter was approaching along with the snow that Hinata loves so much. Ryuu and Suohs Birthdays were in 3 weeks.

He didn't think Hinata would make it from what small details he heard from Kankuro, he also doesn't know much since he was sent by Gaara right away to Konoha. Hinata did tell him personally to not let Sasuke look for her before he departed.

He heard Yelling again and got up Naruto and Kankuro were to loud for Kamis sake he has 6 kids and a baby in this house and they never make this much noise.

When he heard something break Sasuke got up to see what those idiots were doing inside his home.

When he got to the kitchen he saw all of his friends ( besides Shino and Kiba who were listening to Miyoko stutter out small words, blushing and poking her small fingers) staring at the idiots that were trying to make food in the kitchen. They are really hopeless.

Shikamaru sighed and mumbled out "what a drag." Stuffing his hands in his pockets and turning around to nod at Sasuke and walking towards the living room where all the children were. Followed by Choji and his recently turned 1 year old baby girl in his arms, both eating chips.

Sasuke saw when Tenten hit Naruto upside his head making the 7th Hokage groan.

"Heyyyy I'm your Hokage you know"

"Yeah and so what!? your still an idiot get out of this Kitchen before you make a bigger mess."

"You too Kankuro you cant even cook you lazy puppet."

"Heyyy I can if I practice I know I can."

"WE SAID GET OUT."

Kankuro and Naruto both gulped and took small steps back with their hands up.

When they turned and saw The owner of the house glaring at them for the mess they made they gulped again. Trying to smile and rubbing the backs of their necks. Quickly pointing at each other and yelling out.

"HE DID IT"

"NO I DIDNT"

"COWARD"

Sasuke sighed as the grown Hokage and the Kazekages brother/advisor acted like children.

There was a knock at the front door and Sasuke left to open the door to see who it was.

"Heyy Sasuke are we late?" Ino said stuffing a cake infront of his face.

"Ugh no I don't think so... Why are you here... why is everyone here.?"

"You don't remember... Sasuke It's Ryuu and Suohs Birthday..!" Sai said slowly. While their 1 year old boy was sitting on his shoulder.

Sasukes eyes widened. How could he had forgotten. Well his mind has been blank many days now, it seems like for ever since he heard that Hinata was alive but it was 3 weeks already.

Sasuke stepped aside and let the couple, and one toddler come in. It's his children's birthday how could he forget... we'll he was busy counting the days. One by one along with the hours, minutes, and seconds.

Closing the door he walked towards the living room he saw 4 of his kids.

"Saburo, where are Suoh and Ryuu?"

Saburo turned looking at his tousan and exchanged looks with Noboru.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes he saw that little worried exchange.

Noboru spoke. "Ugh T-they are Ugghh." He turned and ran towards the other side of the room were Haru and Hikaru were trying to in courage Miyoko to play and talk to the two other toddlers her age who were trying to see her, But her face was stuffed in Hikarus sweater.

Everyone was cooing at how cute that was and laughing when she would shake her head.

When Noboru went to whisper something into Hikarus ear he turned serious. He gave Haru his baby sister with force because she didn't want to let go of his sweater. She was about to cry until she heard and saw Haru, and immediately stuffed her face in his sweater making the adults laugh and coo at how cute she was.

Hikaru walked up to his father and looked at him in all seriousness along with Saburo and Noboru. Sasuke raised an eye brow asking the question on what was going on.

"Tousan they liked themselves in the dojo and won't open up they want to be left alone. We told them that we would leave them alone for one more Hour a few minutes ago. They agreed and should be out by then."

"Why did this happen."

All boys saddened at this.

"They want Kaasan here they don't want to spend a Birthday with ought her."

Everyone heard and fell silent. Everyone already knew that she was alive and were excited to see her. But they could hardly wait it has been already 3 weeks and they just want to run out of the village to see her. To see with their own eyes that she was still alive.

Ino came in from the kitchen with the cake and candles.

"Heyy guys where is Suoh and Ryuu? let's eat some cake." She said excitedly.

Everyone turned to Miyoko who was jumping up and down in Harus arms all of a sudden.

All of a sudden two 5 (in one more hour turning 6 years) old came at top speed pushing everyone out of their way and ran out the front door.

Before anyone could react Sasuke was pushed out of the way also, and the 3 Boys were out the door along with their brothers. Hikaru also ran out but in a softer pace so as to not hurt Miyoko, who was squealing and clapping her hands in excitement.

Sasuke was the first to react his heart beating uncontrollably.

"What's going on?" He put on his shoes, and jacket that was on the hanger by the door, and grabbed all the kids Jackets getting help by Naruto who was also putting on his sandals and holding Miyoko's coat and scarfs for all the kids. It was getting really cold outside any day it will start snowing.

Tenten helped by getting the boys shoes. Everyone else hurrying in putting on their shoes also.

Worried that Ryuu and Suoh might get hurt. They all cared about the boys so much and knew that they were missing their kaasan.

Sasuke and Naruto where the first ones out the door followed by Kankuro and the rest soon after.

They started running at some point following the chakra of the bunch.

They ended up at the Konoha entrance Sasuke and Naruto shared a look. Were the twins going to stand by the gates hopping for their Kaasan to appear.

Sasuke didn't want the boys to get heart broken their Kaasan is very hurt at the moment.

When everyone was behind the boys Sasuke was about to speak to them when they started running towards the forest, alarming all of the ninjas, but before they could go after them and stop them, four figures appeared in the distance three tall men and a short woman. Everyone gasped when they all took their hoods off.

"KAASAN" all the kids yelled running to her. Hinata ran towards them meeting them half way and they all hugged and kissed.

"Kaasan we knew you were not gone."

"Kaasan we never beleaved that you were gone."

"Kaasan I'm so glad that you are back."

"KAASAN" Suoh and Ryuu wailed hugging her waist while she knelt on the ground along with all of the kids.

Sasuke was frozen she was there. Right infront of him, hugging all their children. She was there infront of him.

She gave all the kids kisses and stood up slowly. They all backed away a little, and started cleaning their faces, that were wet with tears.

She looked up and stared into his eyes, And he felt like falling on his knees, she was there her pale Lavender eyes glistened with tears, her blue/black hair framing all her soft features, it was short but it suited her greatly, enhancing her lovely face. Her blushed face had tears ruining down her face, and her lovely pink lips were parted letting out deep breaths, her small hand was on her chest clenched on top of her heart.

"HINATA" Naruto screamed running towards her along with everyone else they all huddled along her, each getting big hugs, everyone was crying, talking at the same time.

As soon as Shikamaru let her go she ran into Sasukes arms. And they both fell on their knees. Sasuke hugged her feeling her body against him once again. He stuffed his face into her shoulder inhaling deeply. Her flowery sent. His weakness but he could never have found a better weakness.

"Sasuke" she whispered against his ear and hugged him tighter.

After what felt like forever he finally leaned back a little to look at her face, his right hand let her go and grabbed her face and tilting it up, guiding her close to his face and touching his lips with hers, finally kissing her. Feeling her warm, soft lips.

They kissed with all their might sending all of their bundled up feelings into that one of many kisses.

They finally separated and stood up not letting go of each other.

"Welcome home Hinata." Sasuke murmured against her lips and kissed her again. They both felt all their kids hugg them into a group hug. And everything felt right again.

All their hearts felt complete once again. And in that single moment after all tears where shed, with ought letting each other go, along with their kids they all walked to their home while the first flakes of snow landed on the ground.

Happy Valentines Day my lovely readers here's a little something for your night I hope you enjoy it immensely.

At this point ass you guys can see I don't think it will be a short story. I just can't let it end so easily lbs soooo I will continue until I finally say THE END

Littlebear out


	9. Chapter 9

Rated R for adults Lmao as you guys can see I just cannot stop and organize myself lmao so here's a little something sooo until next time

Sasuke and Hinata went back to their home along with all their friends. Once home they decided it was time to cut the cake for the twins birthday since they were born at exactly 11:32am and at 11:57am.

Everyone sang Happy birthday and cut the cake. They spent the day together catching up.

Shikamaru and temari were pregnant and that made the Kazekage and Kankuro congratulate their sister and brother in law along with everyone else.

Yes everything felt right again. Someone knocked but Sasuke was too busy sitting next to Hinata not letting her waist go while she played with Miyoko kissing and hugging her over and over.

But Miyoko was happy she knew it was her Kaasan.

"HINATA" they all heard as Hanabi barged in along with Hiashi who rolled his eyes at his poor mannered daughter. But his irritation was gone when he set his eyes on the hugging and crying sisters. He stood by them when Hinata turned to him he only nodded his head and she copied his gesture.

Hiashi was always a hard man even when her mother was born he isn't one for affection everyone knew that and Hinata had long ago let go of the dream of getting affection from him.

So it did not hurt.

The sisters along with everyone else catches up no one asked what happened they didn't want to taint this moment. They also knew that Hinata would talk when she wanted to.

When the night came to an end and everyone retired to their home. The couple busied themselves with putting the kids to sleep while Sasuke cleaned up the Kitchen Hinata was putting all the kids to bed.

Sasukes heart was almost beating out of his chest it was full of anxiety that if he went to look for her she really wouldn't be there putting the kids to sleep.

That he might be hallucinating. Or this might just be a nightmare. He relaxed when he felt her behind him. Turning his face slightly he turned completely and she wrapped her arms around him stuffing her face in his chest.

"Sasuke I missed you so much. I tried getting here sooner but... Where I was I had no knowledge of who I was at that moment."

"Hinata.. talk to me."

She leaned slightly back and looked at him. He let a breath out how many days did he tell himself that he would never see those pale lavender orbs again, to many, that he finally convinced himself that it was true and to move on.

"I-I didn't remember anything until I was a little better. The old couple that lived out of society helped me to best of their knowledge. When I woke I didn't know anything about myself.

Every time I tried remembering my head would hurt. I-I felt incomplete I-I felt like I was missing so much. The old couple let me stay with them for a little while.

One afternoon when I was getting fresh water from the river I heard a scream. I ran towards them and-and these two rouges had killed the old couple, to sleep in the old people's hut. They were looking for a place to hide out. It so happens that the little hut the old people had was the perfect place for them at that point.

When they saw me and my eyes they backed up murmuring " A Hyuga" and at hearing those word everything came back to me.

My life just tumbled into my mind like a movie playing before my eyes and then I saw you, remembered you, when we got married,(she blushed and poked her index fingers) our wedding night, each birth of our kids my beautiful children.

I knew who I was again and I knew how to defend my self. I fought them activating my Byakugan for the first time in a long time and told them that they were wrong. "My names no longer Hyuga I'm an Uchiha."

I saw their eyes widen in recognition of who I was and they fought me I defeated them. I got a little hurt but I didn't notice I was ready to come back to my family. I knew you guys must have been hurting. Specially you Sasuke. I missed you so much Sasu."

Sasuke pulled her into his chest again and squeezed her softly to him.

"Wife I'm just glad that you are alive and with us."

Smut

Hinata hugged him once again and kissed him. Wrapping her arms around his neck bringing him closer. Sasuke tapped her leg and she jumped up wrapping her legs around his waist and he held her with his one arm by her wide waist.

He walked towards their bedroom not needing to see to know where he was going. He kicked the door softly as to not make too much noise.

Closing the door with his foot. He took her to the bathroom. Putting her down and letting her slide down his body to stand on her feet he started the shower making sure it was nice and warm when he turned around Hinata had already undressed.

Sucking in a breath he smiled at her. She bit her lip and helped him undress. He let her undress him. When they were both naked they stared at each other.

Sasuke got into the shower tugging Hinata by her hand.

Hinata stood under the shower head while the warm water ran down her body. Sasuke stood back and watched. He was already hard.

His dick had been strained from the heated kiss and feeling her legs wrapped around him. But it no longer hurt he didn't have anything to restrain his dick.

Hinata closed her eyes and ran her hands through her short hair. Everything with her is so beautiful in every way there is nothing that she does that is not beautiful. She looked like a goddess washing her hair.

When she looked at him she smiled at him. And handed him the soap and he was happy to oblige to her request. She turned her back to him, her short hair sticking to her delightful porcelain neck. She looked so soft in every way.

Sasuke decided to skip the soap and use his hand. He moved his hand through her spine marveling in how soft she was, he traced over her hip making her moan and sigh contentedly. He stepped closer pressing his front to her back making her lean her head back against his chest exposing the delicate flesh on her shoulder and neck.

Sasuke brought his lips and kissed her shoulder and neck, while his hand traced her slight pudgy stomach and ran up to feel the weight of her left Brest. He fondled her Brest playing with her nipple, pinching, and twirling the soft pink bud in his thumb and Pinter finger. Doing the same to the same to the right one also.

"S-sas-suke-e mmmm oh" Hinata was going crazy he knew how to drive her body to insanity. His warm, rough, calloused hand was a force to be reckon with after their first time in their honey moon. He learned quickly how to do so much.

" Wife" he murmured in his rough and deep voice. Sending shivers down Hinatas spine. Making her squirm, while his hand let her Brest go, and travel down the valley of her Brest down her stomach into the valley of her thighs. Grabbing her pussy and slipping a finger into her folds to touch her clit.

"Wife (kiss)tell me (kiss)what do you want(kiss). Hinata moaned louder and threw her head back.

When his finger pinched her clit she squealed. Making Sasuke smile on her shoulder. He was trying to compose himself. But gods knew that all he wanted to do was bend her over and fuck her to the next life while hearing her screams, like music to his ears. But he loved torturing his wife.

He loved hearing her moans and begs it was very satisfying to hear the little shy heiress beg to get eaten out or fucked by the great Uchiha.

They both enjoyed it. They had role played so much but their favorite was him being the predator and her his little victim. She enjoyed being handled roughly.

"Wife I'm waiting for an answer (kiss) don't kee me waiting Hinata."

"Please Sasuke F-fuck me-me" and Sasuke smiled wickedly his eyes shining with mischief.

His finger let her pink little bud go and he turned her around kissing her roughly and possessively.

"Jump" He said roughly and she hooked her arms around his neck and jumped wrapping her legs around his slim waist.

He pressed her back to the wall and supported her with his hips making his dick touch her soaked pussy they both moaned feeling each other. They both opened their eyes. And stared at each other. They kissed again battling in dominance but Sasuke always won.

He wrapped his one arm over her waist and lifted her up getting his dick to touch her entrance. He pushed inside of her slowly. Feeling her soft walls tighten around him.

They both ground. He couldn't wait for her to adjust again and tightening his arm around her waist he pushed her down onto his dick. Making her pull back from the kiss and Gasp with her swollen lips opened slightly.

He loved seeing her like this her chest heaving up and down, her pink nipples a soft contrast to her smooth porcelain wet skin, her eyes closed, head thrown back onto the wall. Her legs wrapped around him tightening, and her hands clawing his shoulders.

Yes he loved this. After a few seconds Hinata started moving her hips encouraging him to move, he did at he moved with deep slow thrusts but not for long. He has never been soft with her and she never liked for him to be soft with her. She could take rough play and dammit did that turn him on more.

"Turn off the shower we are taking this to our bed." Hinata moans and complies reaching the shower nozzle and turning it off.

Sasuke walked out of the shower into their bedroom not caring about the sheets not like they ever have before. He laid her down onto their bed and watched as she held onto the railings on the head board making him smile. She knew what he liked. There was no time for ropes.

He grabbed her leg and turned her hips slightly side ways to get a better angle. He started moving inside of her and played with her clit making her come 4 times before he came himself.

Smut over

Sasuke felt happy as he laid beside her and hugged her tired sleeping body to him. She opened her tired eyes one more time and smiled up at him getting comfy in his arms.

" I love you Sasuke" she said while she smiled at him and closing her eyes.

Sasuke smiled also and squeezed her body towards him.

"I love you more Wife" he closed his eyes and followed her to sleep. Never letting her go while he slept.

Sasuke for the first time in months slept feeling content and happy.

That is all for now guys

Littlebear out


	10. Chapter 10

Heads up it's not edited but just wanted to put a new chapter up for my Lovely readers enjoy.

Flashback

Sasuke wanted to facepalm so badly right now everything started so beautifully. Early in the morning clothes were put out for him he had gotten dressed he was the happiest he has ever been he was getting married in a couple of hours.

The Kazekage took him to a building where the small party would be held everything was beautifully decorated like a spring wonderland. Tables decorated with flower arrangements. Honesty he needed to thank Temari for this wonderful job it was beyond beautiful.

When the guests started pouring in there were more then he expected. Many nobles had made it representatives from the 5 nations. Including Shikamaru and Tenten from Konoha were there.

Everyone was ready for the weeding when the dong rang that the bride would be coming in everyone froze and looked toward the door.

Sasuke was speechless when she strode in smiling in her white Shiromuku she looked stunning. Her long hair was up showing her neck and defined cheeks, her lips painted in a vibrant red contrasting with her pale lavender eyes and making her porcelain skin looke more pale but softer than it already did.

Sasuke looked into her eyes that were shining brightly. When she walked up to him he breathed out the air that he was holding in.

The Kazekage started reciting the weeding speech but it fell on deff ears they both were looking into each other's eyes communicating with the love that they had for each other.

When they heard a throat clear Sasuke blinked while Hinata jumped slightly and turned to Gaara blushing while everyone let out a chuckle.

Gaara motioned to the papers in-front of them that needed signatures. They both bit their thumb creating little blood and signed.

Once all that finished Gaara stated out load.

"With the Power invested in me as the Fifth Kazekage of Sunagakure I proclaim this marriage to be Legal in all the Five Nations as is required from all the nations."

"You may seal this contract with a kiss Uchiha."

Sasuke DIDNT need to be told twice he stepped up to Hinata and kissed her softly on the lips making the crowd cheer.

But no voice was louder the Tentens. Shikamaru smiled at his friend. And praise to Kami that they both be happy after so much pain in their lives.

Sasuke pulled back and took Hinatas hand guiding her down towards their table.

He didn't know what he had expected but it sure wasn't feeling this much Happiness to feel his heart and soul lighter knowing that his shy little heiress was bound to him for life. That he would spend the rest of his new days with her because he was sure that everything would be happier from now on.

Once at the table guests from the five nations started approaching them with congratulations and gifts from their leaders.

Hinata and Sasuke accepted them whole heartedly, when Shikamaru and Tenten gave their gift from the Hokage(Kakashi) they both hugged Hinata.

Tenten got close to Sasuke and smiled at him fakely which made him uneasy. He wasn't scared he just knew that what ever she was about to say she meant it whole heartedly, as a promise that will be fulfilled at one point or another.

"If Hinata sheds one tear of sadness, if she has one scratch that you put on her lovely skin, one little prick on her finger. I will unleash all my fury and trust me that my weapons are always beautifully sharpened... I'll make sure that you never stick THAT anywhere again."

Hinata gasped covering her mouth and stuttered out "T-ten-tten."

Tenten took a step back from him and went to Hinatas side hugging her tightly again like she had not just threatened anyone with such a venomous voice of promise.

"Ummm that was Uncomfortable to imagine." Shikamaru murmured while scratching his neck, and a grimace in his face. He looked at Sasuke and bowed slightly "congratulations Uchiha. You have a lovely bride. The Hokage sends congratulations as well along with what you have paid for to be ready when you are back." He said and then turned with his hands in his pockets murmuring about looking for his troublesome girlfriend.

Once Tenten left Hinata sighed and looked towards Sasuke under he long eyelashes, she poked her pointer fingers and stuttered out.

"S-sir-rry Sasu T-Tenten became very o-over protective aft-ter Neji-nissan passed." She hung her shoulders thinking about her dear cousin.

Sasuke grabbed her chin softly tilting it up.

"You are at your wedding, and a new member of the Uchiha. Matter of fact you are a Matriarch of our clan. I know that it's sad to loose someone dear to you but I'm sure he wouldn't want you sad at your wedding Wife."

Hinata smiled and perked up nodding at him she squared her shoulders and sat up right. Smiling as more guest came to their table to congratulate them.

As the day turned into night Sake after Sake bottles were drank Hinata and Sasuke along with a couple more guests and of corse the Kazekage did not drink much.

Sasuke looked at Kankuro and cringed he was waisted very badly he was singing and dancing.

Hinata giggled at Sasukes face it was scrunched up slightly. You could not see it profoundly but she knew him a lot better.

Sasuke had enough of this he saw that Hinata was starting to get tired. He stood and grabbed Hinata Helping her stand. He didn't bother to acknowledge as cheers erupted or when Kankuro yelled out.

"WOOO UCHIHA DONT MAKE HER WANT TO DIVORCE YOU SO SOON USE TOUN- OUCH TEMARI."

"SHUT UP YOU FOOL HINATAS ABOUT TO FAINT."

Sasuke didn't stop walking even after hearing Kankuros screams of pain. Sasuke looked back at Hinata and she had one hand over her mouth her face was blushed and red.

She giggled and Sasuke stopped. She wasn't red from being embarrassed. Sasuke stopped outside the room inside the Kazekages home that he has been staying for 5 days now.

Lifting her chin slightly he saw that she blushed and tried to hide her face with her hands. Lifting up her face towards him again, her eyes were dilated.

He looked at her questionably when had she drank Sake? Was he so In grossed in watching Kankuro embarras himself he didn't even notice his wife drink Sake?

HICK "T-te-mmari said HICK I-I-it Wou- HICK ou-ld G-give Me-e Cou-rag HICK" Hinata swayed and giggled holding onto Sasukes arms.

Sasuke laughed out loud unable to keep it quietly he laughed so hard that tears pricked his eyes. When he opened his eyes to look at Hinata she was completely red and pouting, she smiled up at him still with dilated eyes.

"S-sasu your l-laugh s-so b-beautiful HICK."

Sasuke looked at his new wife and brought her towards his chest and hugged her.

"No you are the only one beautiful here."

Kissing her head he pushed the door open and helped Hinata inside.

Chuckling at her tripping and falling face first onto the bed, Sasuke chuckled and helped her getting her Shiromuku off and grabbed his night shirt from the dresser putting it on her. He unpinned her hair and went into the bathroom wetting a cloth a little, he went back to his passed out bride and cleaned her face from all make up.

He decided to remind her to leave her face free from any from now on she looked equally ass beautiful without it.

He helped her get situated under the covers after he was done he took of his clothes and grabbed a pair of pijama pants with no shirt he climbed into bed. He looked to his left and turned side ways pulling her body to him.

He held her closer when she snuggled into him whispering " Sasuke".

That night he didn't have his official weeding night but having her with him was all he really wanted at this point.

She was all he needed.

Flashback over

"Sasuke what are you thinking about?" Sasuke looked to his wife in his arms and smiled at her it was around 4 am.

" Just remembering the night of our wedding."

Hinata blushed and averted her eyes making him smile and kiss her temple.

"Look at the bright side I found out that my new Wife was very light weight when it come to Sake." He chuckled at her pouting lips, and proceeded to kiss those pouting lips of hers.

Climbing on top of her he made love to his wife one more time before the kids woke up. They always took advantage of their time alone.

Haha there you gooo I had so much fun writing this. Well until next time we will have confrontations and finally the lovely flashback of their first time as Husband and Wife

Littlebear out


	11. Chapter 11

Yayyy new chapter let's get this confrontation started.

Hinata was the first to wake up even after hardly sleeping she smiled at Sasuke and leaned over him kissing him softly on his temple he opened his eyes slightly and closed them with the brightness of the room.

Hinata chuckled and left into the bathroom to take a shower and veiling her teeth. After doing all her hygiene she slipped into a long navy blue skirt reaching her ankles, and a white shirt with a neck gap.

She combed her hair and parted it. Should she do something with it.? When she had long hair she would tie it into a pony tail, or braid it. She decided to just pin the sides so no hair covered her face, it got annoying when trying do things and you had to keep pushing your hair behind your ears.

When she turned to the bed Sasuke was sitting against the headboard with no shirt on and the covers only helping with some modesty.

She smiled at him and got up from her chair towards the bed and leaned over kissing Sasuke.

"I'll be in the kitchen when you are ready." She told him while she left and he stood heading to their bathroom.

She was about to turn left to go towards the kitchen but she smiled when she heard baby talking looked like her Miyoko was up.

Going towards her daughters room she got there and Hikaru and Haru were already there. She stood in the doorway and watched her children and to think that she couldn't remember them. Hikaru was just finishing up changing his baby sister and Haru was going through her closet picking out an outfit.

Hinata smiled at how hard Haru was thinking. He ended up picking a brown wool sweater with white tights and brown socks.

Sasuke joined her at the doorway as they watched the older twins work easily with one another.

Hinata smiled when Hikaru slipped on one sock and Miyoko laughed while she took it off and threw it at the floor and tried crawling away from them while on the bed.

That went in for another couple of seconds and then Haru threw up his hands.

"Okay Miyoko no socks then."

She laughed and clapped her hands while they smiled at her.

Hinata was smiling wide along with Sasuke. They looked at each other and laughed and the twins rolled their eyes.

Hinata went up to them and hugged them giving a kiss to them both on their temple.

She picked up Miyoko while Sasuke grabbed a Butterfly pin and pinned her hair back.

They all walked out while Miyoko was in Hinatas hip towards the living room putting Miyoko on the floor while she left to the Kitchen to start breakfast.

While Hinata cooked Sasuke and the boys played with Miyoko while trying to get Miyoko to pronounce new words.

"No-no?" She said softly.

She stood up on her legs and walked towards the hall leading to to the bedrooms. While Hikaru followed her and Sasuke and Haru talked about a Jutsu.

Miyoko got to Noborus door and pushed the door open. The blond was all over the bed his head hanging upside down, snoring and drooling almost falling of his bed.

Hikaru shook his head while smiling. He leaned his body on the wall next to the door and watched as his baby sister walked up to Noboru and tilted her head sideways she poked his shy with no result.

"N-no-no" She said softly while poking his face. Hikaru almost snorted when Miyoko poked Noboru in his eye making the blond Uzumaki stir and that small stir was all it took for him to fall head first of the bed.

Hikaru laughed whole holding his stomach while the blond Moaned his body squished awkwardly.

"Oowww Miyoko good morning to you to." Noboru whined while he stood up and sat down Indian style on the floor and hugged Miyoko while receiving a kiss on the cheek from the smiling baby.

Miyoko thought her work was done and turned going towards the other three brothers doors but the other three woke up with only one poke on the cheek or head.

While the family sat and ate there was a knock on the door Hinata got up to answers since she was already standing up.

When she opened the door Sakura stood there staring at Hinata in disbelief. Hinata stared back Saburo told Hinata what happend when their father woke up and what they had heard. She had seriously thought that Sasuke would just replace his wife and mother of his children.

Hinata wasn't the weak girl she use to be. She wa never weak she just hesitated too much while attacking or she was just to shy to argue. But she wasn't that person anymore.

Sakura scowled at Hinata and Hinata scowled right back meeting Sakuras furry straight on.

"Every time I hope that you will just disappear you appear once again. I actually was happy that you were gone but here you are again." Sakura seethed baring her teeth.

Hinata was really pissed now. It's been Years for the love of Kami YEARS and she is still seriously hoping to still have a chance with HER husband.

"I will keep on coming back because that is MY husband and MY children I AM THE UCHIHA MATRIARCH. So no I will not be going anywhere anytime soon as long as Kami will allow it."

Sasuke stood up alarmed when he heard Hinatas voice she had never raised her voice even when she had gave birth.

Sasuke looked towards Haru and communicated to stay put he nodded back. Sasuke went towards the front door.

His wife was standing in a defensive stance and looking infuriated. When he looked over her shoulder he saw the cause of it. His alarmed state left and he was filled with tiredness of this situation, he was done.

Grabbing Hinata from her wrist and trying pulling her back behind him but she wouldn't budge.

Sakura turned towards him and quickly looked back at Hinata.

"I wanted to see if it was true what they were saying... Sasuke... I'm done "

"Good... you should have done that years ago."

Sakura looked hurt but she nodded and giving one more death glare at Hinata she left.

Hinata breathes out evening out her breathing.

Sasuke looked at her and grabbed her close towards him she hugged him around his waist.

"You are stuck with me Uchiha for the rest of your life."

Sasuke smiled at her words. "shouldn't I be telling you that Mrs. Uchiha?" He kissed her and she kissed back. Hand in hand they went back towards their children and ate their Breakfast talking about anything and everything.

Another knock came and Sasuke stood up this time and went to open the door.

Naruto stood there ready to knock again he was really hungry and his stomach was growling uncontrollably he groaned holding onto his stomach. When he saw Sasuke open the door he felt relieved he was finally going to eat something homemade.

But it was short lived as Sasuke slammed the door in his face. Naruto stood there his mouth gapped open.

"TEME OPEN THIS DOOR HINNAAA-CHAANN IM GOING TO DIE IM STARVING PLEASE SPARE SOME FOOD TO YOUR HOKAGE..TEEMMEE."

Naruto started banging the door crying hopping someone would open the door and feed him something.

Hinata laughed and went to open the door while Sasuke sat back down and continued eating. He sent a glare towards her and she sent one right back. While she left the table to open the door to the blond Hokage.

As soon as the door opened Naruto hugged Hinatas waist and Sasuke hit him upside the head making him slam his face on the floor.

"Don't touch my wife so openly you fool.. stupid Hokage wanna be." Sasuke grumbled grabbing Hinatas hand and taking her to the dinner table while the Hokage cried on the floor.

"Teme I need some respect. I'm not a wanna be Hokage I AM the Hokage." Naruto said out loud while he got up closing the front door and taking a seat at the table.

All the boys were laughing at Naruto he sent a glare at all of them then smiled at the food and started piling food on his plate.

There you gooo next up the Wedding scene

Littlebear out


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you for all the lovely votes and comments ️ It keeps me motivated I love to read your comments my lovely readers

SMUT SMUT ON THIS CHAPTER YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

Hinata was Knitting a black Beanie for Saburo he asked for a new one. They all rather have Hinata make their scarfs and gloves they always felt warmer. A mothers touch really is wonderful.

Hinata smiled while she watched her children play outside in the snow Sasuke had left on an Important mission it had been 3 days already and 2 months since she had been back with her family.

She saw ass Hanabi had a snow ball fight with all the boys. Miyoko was taking her nap.

She looked at hers and Sasukes wedding pictures and smiled putting her knitting down she remembered the day after the weeding night.

Flashback

Hinata woke up struggling to open her eyes.

"Aahh my head." She held her head in her hands.

"That's what you get for gulping down your Sake like water." She heard Sasuke say a little far away she picked up her head and looked towards Sasuke who was leaning on the wall by a door.

He had on his traveling cloak and his clothes. Hinata looked down towards herself and blushed she could feel her underwear and bra still in her body but she had on a men's shirt, Specifically Sasukes.

Hinata blushed and covered herself with the blanket, bringing it up to her chin.

Sasuke pushed himself of the wall and sat in the bed.

"Don't worry we didn't do anything... Good morning Wife."

Hinata smiled remembering yesterday they were married. She was officially Uchiha Hinata now. She felt so good to say her name now.

"Good morning Husband." She whispered softly making Sasuke look away but she saw the surprise and blush on his face. She giggled at him.

Sasuke got up and cleared his throat "umm we should leave now if you are feeling up to it I'm tired of all this sand."

Hinata laughed "Haii I'm ready let me get my traveling gear on." Sasuke smiled and pointed towards the bag with her ninja gear on top by the door he was just leaning next to. She nodded and got up Sasukes shirt reached just a little lower then her but.

She squeaked and grabbed the covers and covered her self , Sasuke would have laughed if he wasn't busy trying to not blush but failing. But Hinata was winning in that department she was red as a tomato and he loved tomatoes.

Hinata quickly ran towards the door Sasuke was pointing at while looking at the wall with a deep blush on.

Grabbing the clothes on top of the bag, and quickly slamming the door, she leaned on it and started taking deep breaths. She kept on repeating in her head "he's my husband, he's my husband, don't be embarrassed" but just remembering she felt embarrassed all over again. She was self conscious she wasn't fat but she felt like her breasts were too big.

Finally getting her self under control she looked around she should probably take a quick shower. She felt uncomfortable, she always took showers before going to sleep unless she was in a mission, but even then she tried taking a quick dip by a stream or something.

Finishing her shower, brushing her teeth, changing, and combing her hair she finally walked out. Sasuke was looking out the window. He turned to look at her and they smiled at each other and blushed. She saw her ninja Sandals and slipped them on.

"Ready?"

"Haii ready!"

Sasuke walked ahead and opened the door. Hinata walked outband they both walked towards the entrance of the Kazekages home once there they saw Gaara, Temari, Shikamaru, and Tenten waiting for them.

Tenten hugged Hinata tightly.

"Are you Okay to walk Hina.?"

Hinata turned red understanding her meaning. Hinata covered her face nodding while Temari busted out laughing.

Tenten chuckled and patted Hinatas head. Sasuke stuck his arm out for Gaara and the Kazekage looked surprised for a second but his face quickly went back to his stoic self he took Sasukes outstretched hand. They nodded at each other and Sasuke turned to walk away.

Hinata quickly said her goodbyes and thanks. Following her husband.

The ways to the little cottage wasn't far away a couple of hours, at max 3 but since they left early they got there quickly. As soon as they saw the little place they both sighed. The stream looked fresh and the trees surrounding the cottage made it look more private. There was a small garde in each side of the small cottage, that made it look more homely.

They landed in the clearing Sasuke looked towards his right, Hinata stood looking around at every detail. He grabbed her hand, Hinata looked towards him squeezing his hand and smiling brightly at him.

He smiled at her and pulled her a little for her to walk with him towards their new home for the mean time.

Once inside it was a simple place with a small kitchen in the corner, a fire place, a couch, by the door a little far away sat a bed with a bathroom attached to it.

They both entered Hinata went to go grab an Apple from the fruit basket situated on the small counter by the small fire place.

They both liked it, simple but beautiful. Sasuke took his coat off. There was food wrapped in a cloth and Hinata uncovered it.

They both ate and Sasuke bathed first. Once they were finished the sun was setting already. Sasuke sat on the bed in his shorts and no shirt. Hinata went to the bathroom and changed into a silk night gown it was see through. Hinata blushed she should have checked her clothes inside her traveling bag there was nothing inside beside immodest clothing, toothbrush, and her lavender lotion she loved so much.

This had to be Temaris doing. When she opened the door to step outside the bathroom her face was completely red , with her arms over her chest.

She wasn't sure what she felt but she wanted to make Sasuke happy. The Hyuga had prepared her for when she got married she knew everything but she was still very shy, not scared just shy.

She bit her lip and lifted her chin to look at Sasuke who was sitting slightly hunched with his arm leaning on his knee. He all of a sudden stood and walked towards her.

She looked as he approached her and Hinata blushed harder. On close look Sasuke was blushing also. He had his Sharingan activated but she was use to it. He has activated it many times. She loved the red of his Sharingan.

He lifted his hand and touched her cheek smoothing it over with his thumb. He smiled at her and kissed her slowly bringing her close. Hinatas senses were completely alert.

She felt his hard naked chest, his muscled arm around her back grabbing her side and pulling her closer. She was not wearing any underwear or bra so she was completely nude under this not so much covering night dress.

Sasuke could feel her body pressed to his completely, and his in turn heated up, she was so beautiful he was hard the second she stepped out. He could clearly see her breasts and the valley of her thighs.

Sasuke pulled away and watched as Hinata opened her eyes.

"Wife we can wait.. I have no need for this...I'm happy just being with you."

Hinata was surprised her face said it all. Her eyes watered he was so sweet any other man only wanted to get to the weeding night. But here her Husband was just wanting her to be comfortable as happy. So Hinata instead of answering smiled at him and threw her arms around his neck and brought him to her lips kissing him.

Sasuke walked backwards and sat on the bed bringing Hinata to his lap. He timidly brought his arm to her creamy thighs. Hinata sighed and kissed him more fiercely.

Sasuke ran his hand up her thighs until he got under her night dress. Hinata pulled back from the kiss and squirmed in his lap. She felt moisture on her pussy. His hand was rough, sending nice goosebumps on her skin and making her pussy tingle.

When his fingers reached her pussy he nudged them apart and she complied holding onto his shoulders she whimpered when she felt one finger slide in the middle of her pussy lips.

He slipped one finger in making her squirm and hide her face on the crook of his neck. He felt her heavy breathing on his neck making goosebumps run up his spine making his dick twitch inside his shorts.

He moaned when he felt her pussy walls tighten around his pointer finger. Slipping another finger he waited for her to adjust to that. He felt her squirm on his lap her fingers digging onto his shoulders. Once he started moving both his fingers in and out Hinata moaned loudly moving her hips and meeting his fingers thrusts with her movements.

"Sasu-o-ohh S-sau-Sasuke"

She was so hot and wet Sasuke groaned and closed his eyes he slipped his fingers out and kissed her, while lifting her night dress over her hips to take it of, Hinata helped and it was soon on the floor. Sasuke pushed her back onto the mattress and stood looking at her she was blushing looking at him covering her breasts as best she could.

He smiled and tugged her arms away and she complied, both blushed when Sasuke leaned down and took a pink nipple onto his warm mouth, sucking on it. Hinata moaned out.

Taking his shorts off he took her other nipple onto his warm mouth. Making Hinata moan and rub her thighs trying to get friction on her pussy.

She opened her legs wide when Sasukes kneed her legs apart with his left knee he situated himself in between her legs. He let go of her nipple. And squeezed her left then right breasts needing them and pinching her pink buds.

Looking at her blushing face, and closed eyes, with both her hands trying to hold onto the blankets tightly ass possible.

He smiled yes no one could compete with HIS Wife's Beaty.

She looked at him and when he grabbed his hard dick in his hand, she blushed but could not look away. So she watched as he guided his dick to her entrance. He looked up at her with his Sharingan eye a little bit of doubt in it but it was still clouded with lust. She smiled and nodded.

Sasuke entered her grimacing at how tight she was Hinata tried to stay still but she squirmed when he wasn't even half way in and she already get full, it was starting to hurt.

He looked at her and leaned over kissing her softly, and when she was distracted, and relaxed under him he plunged his whole length inside making her pull back from the kiss and scream.

Tears fell from her eyes he looked at her when her eyes landed on him.

"I'm sorry Wife."

"No Sasu I-it's ok I-I just have to get used to it." She had been told it would hurt so she was slightly prepared. After a couple of minutes Hinata breathed in and out. She moved her hips testing the pain. But she found that it didn't hurt anymore she just felt tingly when she moved over him. Making her want to move faster, but making Sasuke scrunch up his face and groan.

"A-am I hurting you Sasuke." Hinata asked a little scared, she get bad that she was feeling good while making him hurt, but he quickly shook his head.

"No it feels good.. does it still hurt.?"

"No" with that Sasuke started moving making them both moan. He pounded in her faster each time and deeper. As they kissed Sasuke felt Hinata squeeze him and he felt her cum with a squeal making him come along with her.

That night they didn't sleep at all, curiosity winning that night. Both wanting to know what each other liked and both wanting each other to feel good.

They finally slipped when the sun was up. By then they were more than positive that they had just created a life,they just knew.

Flashback over

Hinata looked towards the door as her children all stepped in along with Hanabi all frozen, teeth clattering.

She smiled and grabbed the towels next to her she was already prepared.

But three days without her Husband was hard and she missed him dearly.

There you go my lovely readers I hope you liked it.

Littlebear out


	13. Chapter 13

Noones POV

Sasuke was a man that was very patient. But when it came to some random man talking to HIS wife that made him forget that he even had patience.

11 years have gone by his children are all grown now. Hikaru his first born was an Anbu special black ops at 19,

Haru did not follow his brother and decided he wanted to be a Medical Nin. Hinata and Sasuke supported him whole heartedly.

Saburo also became an Anbu at 18 beating his older brother by one year. He was a very good tracker and became a one of the best sought out trackers in the 5 nations.

Noboru stayed a Jonin and became a sensei to Genin. Naruto was very proud of him. He was 18, and also one of the Youngest senseis. But He was very good at teaching team work, he was patient/thinking before acting let's just say everything his Otousan was not but his grandfather was.

Suoh and Ryuu just graduated to jonin at 16 they both wanted to be Anbu. They would have become Anbus at 16 if Sasuke and Hinata had told Naruto to let them. But Hinata and Sasuke thought that they were trying to grow up to fast. So they sat down and explained to them the dangers. Once seeing their Kaasans tears they agreed to wait until 18.

Sweet Miyoko had just graduated to Chunin and Sasuke and Hinata knew she had trouble being a Ninja, after her first kill she did not want to ever kill someone, instead she decided to become a Medical ninja. So that is what she is studying for with the help of Haru who is one of the best, even surpassing Sakura.

"Tousan? What are you doing!"

Sasuke eyed Saburo that appeared next to him in his Anbu uniform and mask still on. He took his bunny mask of and eyed his Tousan weirdly.

"Quiet! Look!" Sasuke only said and directed his eyes again towards his Wife.

Saburo complied and turned to see what his Tousan was looking at... well more like glaring. He blinked and blinked again. His Kaasan was laughing with a Joning Sensei that arrived a few months back from the Lightning Village.

He had Orange hair and honey brown eyes with tan skin he was a big bulky man. Before he could study the man more he heard a stick break. Saburo turned to his Tousan, the stick he was twirling in his hand broke in half.

Saburo turned to stare at the couple again. He scowled he knew that Jonin senseis were close but what was his Kaasan doing. She wasn't even a sensei anymore. Saburo knew his Kaasan would never betray his Tousan, but it still made him angry that the man was casually flirting with his Kaasan.

"Wait that's Miyoko's new sensei!!" Now he remembered who he was.

Sasuke and Saburo felt Haru and Hikaru appear along with Noboru.

Haru still in his white doctor robes he probably left the hospital wright away. Hikaru was in normal clothes and Noboru was in his Jonin uniform.

"Did you tell them." Sasuke asked, all three brothers nodded.

Saburo turned to eye his brothers, and they were all glaring at the scene ahead. Saburo turned and saw Suoh and Ryuu appear on top of the building right where his Kaasan and that man were laughing and talking. They had buckets of yellow paint.

Everything happened in slow motion, Ryuu threw a smoke bomb right in the middle of his Kaasan and Miyoko's sensei and Suoh spilled the buckets over the man,making sure that it only spilled over the man, little kids appeared and threw what looked like chicken feathers at the man. Hinata had her hands over her mouth at what transpired infront of her in seconds.

She looked towards the tree where they were all at, and almost all the boys left including Sasuke.

Uchiha Hinata was a gentle woman but she could be scary when she wanted too.

Before Saburo could escape she caught him. The young adult still in Anbu uniform whined when his Kaasan grabbed him by the ear, he gulped when he saw his Kaasans Byakugan eyes along with a deep scowl.

She dragged him with her towards Miyoko's sensei and made him bow. Hinata started apologizing over and over.

"Uchiha it is alright no harm done. I honestly think this is better then dealing with Sasukes Sharingan or Rinnegan eyes, hell even that Katana skill of his is very deadly." The man chuckled rubbing his neck.

Saburo snorted the man looked like a chicken covered in feathers.

"Yes My Husband is a strong man." Hinata said proudly. "I am truly sorry please forgive him and my over protective children." She bowed and Miyoko's sensei chuckled and waved at them while he left.

"Tch of course Tousan is one of the strongest Ninjas alive." Saburo said proudly, but winced when Hinata turned sharply pulling him also not letting go of his ear.

Once they got to the Uchiha compound Hinata stroud in slamming the door.

Hinata and Saburo stood there in disbelief Sasuke was casually sitting in the couch along with Hikaru reading over scrolls. Like they had been doing that for hours.

Hinata activated her Byakugan and saw Suoh and Ryuu training outside. No sign of Noboru or Haru. She'll deal with those two later.

Hinata disactivated her Byakugan and put her right hand on her hip while her left still had Saburo by the ear. She tapped her small foot in the floor and cleared her throat.

Sasuke and Hikaru turned to look at her and they both lifted one eyebrow in silent question, Hinata scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Outside NOW" she turned and walked out to the back door and out to the back yard. Still pulling along Saburo with her.

"Ryuu Suoh come here and stand by your brother." Hinata said in her soft but strong voice. Saburo rubbed his ear when she let go. She turned and watched as Sasuke and Hikaru also joined the line they had.

She eyed all 5 boys she walked up and down with her hand on her hips. Her yellow sundress flowing around her.

"Uchihas where is Noboru and Haru?"

"Working" Sasuke answered and had the audacity to yawn. Hinatas left eye twitched.

"I'll deal with them later... whose brilliant Idea was it.?" ...No answer...

Hinata stopped walking and stepped up to Ryuu, who was looking up at the sky not paying attention. He was tall just like all his brothers and Tousan. She had to tilt her head up, but Hinata short and small was still a person not to mess with.

She all of a sudden kicked Ryuu and sent him flying backwards, Ryuu not expecting that from his Kaasan didn't have time to make a substitution Jutsu.

He flew and struck a tree, all the boys had their mouths and eyes wide open.

Sasuke gulped followed by the rest. They all sprinted to try and escape but Hinata was faster. She kicked Suoh right his side making him fall and crash onto the pond.

She quickly went after Sasuke who almost got away, they fought for about 10 minutes before she activated her Byakugan and got the upper hand. When she got her opening she quickly took it sweeping her foot under him tripping him, and swiftly kicking him again sending him flying, his back colliding with the Sakura tree in their backyard. Knocking all his air. He coughed when he landed on the floor.

Her eyes turned to Soburo who at last tried to make an escape, but stopped when he saw Sasuke go down, he brought his hands infront of him, with wide eyes and waved them shaking his head.

"K-Kaasan I-i just-t arri-ived from a-a miss-ssion I had no I-involvement in w-what happend." Hinata walked towards him and bonked him on the head making him kneel and rub his head.

At that moment Noboru arrived all happily when his eyes landed on each fallen Uchiha he gulped and his blue eyes watered with tears. Hinata cracked her knuckles and ran towards him punching him in the stomach making him loose his breath he fell on the ground and tried to bring some air into his lungs.

Hinata looked around and flipped her long hair and turned to see Miyoko on the entrence of the backdoor looking around her backyard at her Tousan and brothers.

Miyoko shook her head at all of them, she knew what happened her sensei told her team, her Kaasan gave her a hug and kiss on the cheek before passing by her and into the kitchen, to only make food for two.

That night when Haru came home he also got his breath kicked out of him, just because he was late did not get his but saved.

Their stomachs growled, grumpily all 7!Uchihas went to town to eat that night, but nothing could ever compare to Hinatas cooking. They ate to have something inside their growling bellies thinking that Hinata would cook for them the next day.

But oh how wrong they were. Hinata didn't cook for them for 2 whole weeks until they all begged at her feet for forgiveness. Sasuke even had to sleep for 2 weeks on one of the guest rooms.

This had not been the first time that they all did something to a man that talked to Uchiha Hinata. Everyone in Konoha knew to try and not make long conversations with her or evade touching her. Said man would turn up beaten or scared for life.

Hinata was fed up she was having a good conversation about Miyoko's progress about something funny that happened at her first c-rank mission that they had just arrived from. She was mad that they had to ruin that.

But all in all Hinata loved her family too much to stay mad long. No matter how much she tried.

There you guys go I hope you guys enjoyed I sure did enjoy writing this

Littlebear out


	14. Chapter 14

Happy reading

Miyoko has always been a shy girl. That came naturally, but she slowly became stronger. She didn't know when it started but she had a big crush on one of Kiba Inuzukas cousins that was 2 years older than her.

Kira Inuzuka He was such a strong willed boy. He saved her once when they were in a mission together.

At 15 Miyoko developed her first crush. So when her birthday was two days away she knew that a party was being arranged.

Miyoko has been seeing Kira for a year now and it was hard but one incident where Kira held onto her hand, made her brothers appear that were tailing her after seeing them together. Hikaru, Saburo, and Suoh appeared out of thin air and because she wasn't strong enough to stand up to her brothers they made it clear to Kira to not dare touch Miyoko and grabbed her and took her home.

Miyoko completely embarrassed said nothing and all the way home she sulked. Until she got to her room she cried. She avoided Kira for 3 weeks until he finally cornered her and told her it was fine and her brothers were taking care of their only little sister.

She felt significantly better and they sneaked around to hang out, with her Kaasans helping distracting all the boys and her Tousan.

Like always her brothers were always there for her birthday, they didn't like that she was almost an adult but she did, she wanted to live on her own already, she loved her family but ever since Miyoko started developing a woman's body at 13 her life was over.

Her Byakugan is always right and she knows the man in her family. So she has to watch out for her brothers, and dad, occasionally even the 7th Hokage when going to meet Kira.

Miyoko POV

"Miyoko we have to talk." I looked at Kira we were by a river I had my feet in the lake. It was warm today and the water was cool. He was sitting up against a tree a little far away in his Jonin gear he just got back from a mission.

"What is it Kira?" I tilted my head he looked so serious, he never looks that way, Kira is always playful.

I watched as he stood and came near me. He knelt by me and grabbed a pice of my hair twirling it around his thumb and pointer finger. He looked at it intensely and smiled looking at me with his big brown eyes.

His brown shaggy hair sticking out every which way. I brought my hand up and ran my fingers through it he closed his eyes and purred making me giggle.

He smirked at me and opened his eyes. He grabbed my cheek and murmured something under his breath, I was about to ask what he said I didn't quite catch his words.

"Miyoko go out with me, I know your Otousan and brothers will never allow it, but we can sneak around and once you are not living under their roof anymore we can tell them."

He looked so serious and my eyes softened. I took my feet out of the water and stood my hair was long coming out to the diddle of my back, but Kaasans was way longer passing her but by a little.

"Kira my Tousan and my brothers, I know they are a handful, they are wayy over top protective, sometimes it gets me mad, but I feel safe and loved knowing that they are always thinking of my well being no matter what they are doing. I-i cannot do that to them..."

"Miyoko I love you." My heart speed up, just by hearing those words. "Miyoko I can't even see you while we are friends now, we have to sneak around, at least let me talk to them..."

"No Kira you don't understand they will freak maybe even lock me up."

"Miyoko how long will you let them control your life, you are already an adult."

"Kira-."

"No Miyoko stop denying it. They control your life. Do you Love Me?"

I looked at him yes I loved him but I cannot let him talk badly on my family, they mean everything to me.

"Yes I love you Kira, but they are my family."

"I will give you a new family Miyoko. I will make you the Happiest woman alive. I will never let you feel sad.. I wouldn't stand it. But you have to let go of your Tousan and brothers, you have to act like a grown woman."

How could he say that?? You can't just replace your family like that. I turned and put my flats on and started walking away from him.

I felt him grab my arm. And stop me.

"Miyoko that was going far I just want you to under-."

"NO I will not My family IS everything to me, my Tousan has only us as family and I refuse to abandon him. My Kaasan she is always there she showed me how to do so much...my brothers, I'm their only sister and I understand why they are over protective. They took care of me all my life, they hugged me when I was hurt, they all slept in my room when ainhad a nightmare and Inwas terrified. When I was sick they took turns taking care of me all day all night. Just wanting me to recover and feel well again.

They almost lost me once I almost died, I was almost taken away from them. I WAS basically gone, for 5 months in a coma. They hardly ate they hardly slept, they cried, prayed for my recovery. I was hopeless listening to their sorrowful voices talk to me. I could hear their voices crack when they talked about their days, I was never alone one or more than one of them were in that room, waiting for me to make a the slight less of movements. They encouraged me to wake up, and I fought to wake up until finally I did. They made sure I was still breathing. I couldn't even reassure them that I would be okay. I could feel their sadness. I hurt when they hurt.

That was the worst pain even more worse then feeling my life almost slip away. Because at the time of almost dying I didn't feel no more pain. But listening to everyone MY whole family My brothers who are strong Shinobi, those boys who always smiled at me encouraged me to do better, who helped me train daily, those over protective boys who Always smiled at me where suffering. My Tousan one of the strongest and most feared shinobi Cried at my hospital bed. I-I remember hearing him pray to Kami to not take me away, to not make him suffer in that way, t-to take h-him away Ins-sted.

My Tousan and Kaasan who are always there I could hear them cry, and I cried silently with them, I could hear their pain. I don't know what it feels like to almost loose a child but... just thinking of never hugging any of them again hearing their voice feeling a hug or kiss from any of them hurts right here." I banged my fist on my chest where my heart is at. My tears fell down my face but I didn't care just reliving that time hurts me all over again.

"No Kira I don't understand how you feel but you won't understand me either. In our family we are all we have... we are all we cherish the most... we would gladly let The shinobi world burn in shambles as long as our family stayed together and safe. I love my family... more than I love my self because if we were to go out and live happily for a while, and all of a sudden you left me you know who will be there MY Tousan, MY Kaasan, MY brothers, no questions asked. They will always be there for me. I've known you for a year but people change. But my family I've known them for my whole life and they have never turned their back on me. So no I will not disrespect my family in anyway."

I couldn't stand there and look at him any more so I tried to run and bumped into my Tousan.

He looked at me and smiled and that was all it took for me to cry harder. He hugged me and kissed my head. I turned and looked at all my brothers standing there with unshed tears and once they opened their eyes they all hugged me.

I felt safe just like I knew I would.

"Miyoko" I turned and wiped my eyes, and tears from my cheeks.

"Miyoko who you choose as a partner is up to you, he knew that we were here... I don't approved him trying to take you away but... It's up to you."

I smiled at my Tousan he is a a hard man to everyone besides us, his family. No one knows who Uchiha Sasuke really is except us. I hugged him tightly not letting go.

"Well we have other things to do and your Kaasan said she was going to the market. I must be there... to make sure she is... safe." He said with a serious face.

We all chuckled, all of my brothers ruffled my hair making me smack I each hand away.

Haru and Hikaru were the last to go. We stared at each other and they brought me into a hug.

"We are so proud at the strong woman you have become."

"You will always be our little sister no matter how gray your hair becomes."

I smiled at them and they each kissed my forehead disappearing.

I felt Kira come up behind me.

"Miyoko, I'm sorry... I wanted to prove to your-."

"I know why you did it. I'm not mad Kiara, I love you and I would gladly be your girlfriend." I was picked up in the next second and twirled around in a circle I laughed out load.

I will never forget My first kiss neither will I forget that He was kicked away from me and hundreds of shuriken were thrown at him in the next second.

By my over protective brothers and Tousan who had Kira by his collar and his Sharingan fully activated.

"I said you had permission to hand hold her not kiss her you Mutt." He said dangerously.

I sighed and started walking closer to them to prevent them from killing my 5 minute newly appointed boyfriend.

This is officially my favorite chapter lol sorry for taking so very long I hope you haven't given up on this book I love you all My lovely readers we are almost to the end of this fanfic

Littlebear out


	15. Chapter 15

Here's another chapter my lovely's.

Noboru was the son of the 7th Hokage, and Grandson of the 4th Hokage. His name was picked out by his mother, Ayame who his father met At his favorite restaurant, Ichiraku Ramen the owner is his grandfather.

They have known each other the longest. They fell in love slowly but surely. Naruto was the first to fall in love with Ayame secretly. He later started trying to conquer her heart. But it was very easy because Ayame had loved the blond far longer then he had her.

She died at child birth. But Naruto never remarried mainly because he hated to think that it was like replacing Ayame. He didn't like that.

Naruto never meant to have Sasuke and Hinata basically raise his son he knew it was his responsibility but with him appointed Hokage. He had to keep the village safe along with his son.

After Noboru turned 2 he was ready to step down as Hokage but seeing as things got more hectic he didn't. Before he knew it 5 years passed by quickly. Noboru was 7 but that's when things got worse and Hinata died. He had to restore Konoha.

After Hinata returned he took Noboru to Ichiraku Ramen to visit his grandfather and eat. Naruto told him about stepping down and living with him and being his father but Noboru as young as he was smiled at his father and told him words that he will never forget.

"Tousan I like that you are Hokage, that was your dream ne? Kaasan that is in heaven, would not like you to stop being Hokage. Kaasan Hinata says that you are strong and that is why you are Hokage. My Tousan is strong." Noboru pointed at Naruto and Naruto hugged his son and cried softly.

Noboru understood at a young age Narutos roll as Hokage. And Naruto knew that it was thanks to Hinata and Sasuke.

Noboru didn't have the same dream as Naruto. He wanted to help Konoha but not as Hokage but as a Sensei. And that is what he became a great Sensei. Naruto stood by him whole heartedly.

Noboru didn't know his Kaasan but he had a family and he was loved. He had Brothers older and younger, and a little sister. He had parents, that pushed him to accomplish what he wanted.

Even though he didn't have everything a man wants he had more than enough.

Saburo was a quiet boy. All Uchihas were but Saburo was more quiet then the rest. He always knew that he wanted to be Anbu, he was amazing at it. He is not proud but he has this sort of high chasing after criminals. He loves to play the Predator, maybe it's not play he IS the predator.

He loves a good chase. Dammit was he good. Saburo was the only of his brothers, beside his sister, who didn't have a twin but he had Noboru almost as a twin. Friends asked him once do you ever feel like he tries to take your place. He remembers looking at that friend like he were stupid! Why should he?

Noboru was a great brother, there is nothing to be jealous of. He is happy to have his brothers. They all push each other to do, and be better. To accomplish every goal they desire.

No Saburo would never be jealous contrary he loved all his brothers. His Kaasan and Tousan never made one feel more loved then the other. And he was a happy man.

Suoh and Ryuu were the inseparable twins. They refused to do anything withought the other. They needed each other to accomplish many things. When they got paired in different teams, they refused to be separate, both Sasuke and Hinata tried talking to them letting them understand that you have to learn to work alone. But they never complied, after very much insisting/ with not much choice, they got put on the same team. Their team was the best that year. They completed their goal in being Anbu early, even now they are always on a mission together.

Hinata and Sasuke know that when one of them falls in love and starts separating himself from the other they both will suffer. But for now there is nothing the proud parents can do.

Haru and Hikaru the oldest boys and first boys know how to work together perfectly but they also know that in life each must take their own path. And that is what they did.

Haru became a Medic nin one of the best. He had amazing chakra reserve, and control. Making his medic skills excel greatly. He also was a quick learner with his Sharingan.

Hikaru became the first Anbu that almost surpassed his Tousan. Almost because even Hikaru can not surpass him. Sasuke always has something up his sleeve.

But all in all every boy was happy, they became great men. They made their parents proud. They had a great childhood, they have a great life.

A ninjas life is not easy, you never know when your last day will be. You can be in a mission one day on your way home and the next you can be dead.

Hinata prayed for her sons every morning, and every night, even during the day when one was out on a mission. She prayed for a safe return. She'd rather them comeback hurt and alive then dead. A mother would not stand such hurt, to have to bury a child, when in should always be the other way around.

Hinata knew that they did a good job with all their kids. Everyday her hair grew more gray hairs, her face had more wrinkles. But her husband still showed her and told her that she was the most beautiful woman in the whole world.

Sasuke knew that he was getting older his shoulders were more stiff he had more cramping lately, his hair was also becoming gray and wrinkles marred his face. He did not care, he only cared that his wife would leave him for a younger man, his wife was still as beautiful as ever.

That's why he still followed her around, and if he were on a mission he made sure that one or more than one of his children followed their mother.

It was not stalking, it was not him being over protective, he was simply a loving husband that made sure his wife wouldn't even prick her finger. That was sweet! His wife never complained... well she might have complained... a few times but that was just because one of his brats got caught.

But he made sure to scold them in not being able to hide better, after he took the heat for their behavior.

Sasuke was surprised when Ryuu one day showed up and told them that he wanted them to meet his fiancé...that he accidentally knocked up.

Ryuu heard an earful from his mother for not marrying the girl first. That is not the right way to start a family. But non the less they agreed to meet the girl BUT she had to come along with her parents.

That night everyone sat at the dinner table. Ryuus Fiancé was a pretty girl she was a nurse that worked at the hospital. That's how they met. She always patched him up.

She was a girl that was not thin, she was curvy. Not fat but she had a pudgy stomach. She had a big smile and Black hair with very bright Gray eyes. Her smile had dimples on each cheek making her look more sweeter.

Hinata welcomed her with open arms, she was 4 months pregnant. She was not a ninja neither were her parents. That night they had a nice dinner. Hinata asked for forgiveness for their sons behavior. Sasuke thought it was not necessary since Ryuu would marry her right away.

The poor girls parents were frightened that The Uchihas would not do the right thing and leave their daughter alone. But were pleasantly surprised but delighted that Ryuu would marry their Daughter.

During fall they married and In winter, Sasukes and Hinatas first Granddaughter was born. She looked like Sasukes Mother, and Ryuu and his wife knowing this, named her exactly that Uchiha Mikoto. That day Sasuke held the infant close and smiled yes it was the perfect name for his granddaughter.

Hinata and Sasuke loved that child more than they loved their own Kids. Everyone would sulk including Miyoko, that they were not loved anymore.

Sasuke with his grand daughter sleeping on his chest told them the truth.

"I love you guys, but having this little baby in my arms is like carrying one of you all over again, that warms my heart, knowing that I get another chance in reliving those beautiful moments with each of you." Making everyone go quiet including Hinata that was sowing her granddaughter some boots.

Hinata smiled at her Husband of 37 Years. Yes they were getting older. But they still had a little while longer.

"So yes in simple terms I will love my grandchildren more, because they are an extension of My kids, making my grandchildren also my kids. It's like Kami giving me another chance in seeing all over My child grow, take her first step, say her first word, smile,laugh,cry everything that I will be there for." Hinata shed a tear, along with everyone of their children who hugged their amazing parents.

That night after Ryuu left with their grandchild Hinata knew that her days were coming to an end. Sasuke and her were tired. Raising kids, being Ninjas, was hard but they loved every second of it.

They accomplished so much and that grand baby if theirs was proof of it all.

So guys next chapter is our ending or do you guys want me to end it here? Because if I continue, your water works will break I know I almost cried at the end

Littlebear out


	16. Epilogue

Sasuke looked at himself in the mirror, he was tired he is 110 years old. It is His and Hinatas anniversary, but this year he is celebrating it alone. His kids have family's and grandchildren of their own. He smiled at his old clothes they feel heavy on his body he didn't remember his black cape weighing this much.?

He smiled at Hinatas picture she held onto one of their Great-great grandchild. He's happy he was able to live this long. He has lived a great and happy life, more than he deserved.

"Hey grandpa how are you feeling.?" Sasuke turned to look at one of his great grandchild. Hitomi she was the grandchild of Miyoko. The only one that looked like her because her 3 Kids she had with Kira Inuzuka looked only like him.

But Hitomi looked like Miyoko and Hinata. She was 13 years old with the Byakugan, but she was taller then his late wife and daughter.

"Hitomi what are you doing here." Sasuke walked closer to his great grandchild and patted her head making her smile.

Hinata died 9 months ago. But Sasuke was not sad anymore he is just waiting for his time. Making sure to live a little longer to love his big family before he leaves them also.

"Grandpa we came to visit you... we don't want you alone today."

Sasuke turned and smiled at Hitomi.

"Ahh Hitomi go home I am fine." Hitomi looked at her grandfathers retreating back. Everyday he looked weaker.

"No can do Sir We are already waiting outside for you, everything is already set up.!" Hitomi skipped towards her grandfather and smiled.

Sasuke looked at his excited Hitomi and smiled at her. She lead the way outside.

Everyone was there including Narutos Grandchildren.

Naruto died 15 years ago. That is why Sasuke does not mourn their loss he will see them soon. Naruto is probably having a blast flirting with Ayame. Sasuke chuckled but started coughing he felt several pats and smiled at his sons, and grandchildren that were looking at him worried.

He smiled at them all. "I am fine. What are you guys bothering me for? Go live your life! I know you guys are worried but I will not be sad today!" Everyone smiled and Narutos Grandchild yelled out happily for the tournament to start.

Sasuke laughed as he sat down on the ground. He looked as everyone decided who would fight who.

Sasukes children started this tournament for their kids to practice and challenge each other. He remembered Narutos words every time his grandchildren would lose.

"Heyy Teme that's not fair you have a whole army how are we suppose to win?"

"You see even if my family is smaller we are still stronger."

Sasuke smiled at those moments. Ahh he felt alone sometimes. He missed that stupid wanna be Hokage.

"Hey Teme do you think I was a good Hokage?"

"I wouldn't call it good but you did okay!"

"Heyyy you are just jealous I was the best Hokage!" Sasuke would laugh out loud at his friend turning red, he would also join in the laughter though.

Sasuke smiled he looked at everyone his children giving out advice to their children or grandkids.

Sasuke felt his heart weaken. He could hear the thumping decrease loudly in his ears.

He closed his eyes and drew in deep even breaths, he felt the wind, he smelled the earth, the mud, his wife's garden that his family took care of for him. He listened to the trees rustle, the whistling of someone close by, the playful fighting, the teasing, the different conversations.

He could feel his life slipping away, is this what Hinata felt, his soul felt lighter, his body felt younger. It's time.

Sasuke opened his eyes and looked at all the faces around him. Yes he fulfilled a great dream and life with an amazing woman who he is ready to see again.

He took a deep breath and tried to stand up. He quickly felt hands on him. He looked at his grandchildren that looked worried he smiled and patted their cheeks.

"Hitomi call out everyone for me!" Hitomi looked a little alarmed but nodded once. In seconds everyone was near. He motioned for everyone to sit and they did. He smiled looking at every single face. He cleared his throat.

"Today many many years ago I married an amazing woman, Hyuga Hinata. Before I met her I was a lost soul, as you guys all know the Uchiha clan was massacred by my own brother Uchiha Itachi. At that time I was driven with hate to kill him. He told me to became strong and find him, then and only then after finding him would I be good enough to kill.

What I did not know at that time was that Itachi was forced by this very village to do it, because our clan was planning an uprising. But You guys know the rest. I will tell you the part I left out.

When I came back to the village, I was hated, by everyone. Villagers would tell me that I did not deserve to live, And I didn't I knew that already, they told me that I should have died along with my brother, I would agree in my head I should have, they told me that I didn't belong in this village, and I didn't.

I was lost my heart was cold my mind was only focused in leaving this dreadful village, in escaping from my past, but my blood would not let me no matter what I did to try and forget who I was, you can never escape being an Uchiha.

During that time that I lived in Konoha Hinata was the only one who dared approach me, she would defend me..." Sasuke sighed and looked towards the sky. Feeling the breeze, it was encouraging him to continue.

"Hinata would bring me food, I think she noticed how thin I was getting. I hardly ate, because every time I went out to buy something I was always attacked, vocally and that hurt more I had to remind myself that I could not hurt a villager.

At first when Hinata brought me food I would sit there and look at the container. I would ask myself if it was poison? And at some point I told myself does it matter. Deep inside I wished it were, so my life would end." Sasuke heard sniffles and looked towards many faces that had tears running down their faces. Yes he was not proud of that point in time of his but he wanted them to know.

"But Hinata never gave up. She would leave food, water, sweets, fruit, and medicine at my door step. She would always knock but I never answered, until she left, I would look at what she left. Always with the same note and wording. "Please eat Uchiha, I hope it is still warm" she did not need to leave a name I knew who it was. After months almost a year passing by I decided to invite her to eat with me, after another confrontation with a villager, she defended me.

After that she would come over and leave me food but I would open the door those times and invite her to eat. Hinata worked in the hospital but she always ate all meals with me, my small apartment started becoming a Second home to her.

But I was greedy,

One day I decided that I could not live withought her. I hated to see her walk away from me. So I decided to ask her to marry me, I thought she would say NO in eloping but she actually agreed. After our wedding in the sand she made me the happiest man alive for 8 years.

You guys know the incident when we lost her. Till this day I still Thank Kami that she was not really taken away from me. I wouldn't know where I would be right now withought her... I love every single one of you guys thank you for making me the happiest Father, Grandfather, even Great Grandfather. I know Hinata feels the same..." Sasuke looked around at each face he pulled one grand son up and hugged him. Doing the same with everyone. Until his first born twins hugged him.

"I am proud of you all you all are Decedents of two Powerful clans. You are to always support each other, never leave anyone behind. We are shinobi, we are destined to die young, but if we can avoid it, live to love your family. Remember love in our clan in Our Family is our priority... Keep on enjoying the day, I need to go lay down."

Sasuke looked at everyone, one more time who nodded. everyone got one more hug and a rest well, and see you when you wake up from each individual.

Sasuke turned he could feel eyes on him. He entered his home looked around at the added pictures, crafts from the kids, Sasuke looked at each one. Going into his room he looked at his wedding portraits. "Yes Hinata we did well."

Sasuke sat down at Hinatas vanity. Writing a few important words to his family.

Do not cry my children be Happy I have been Missing My Wife for a while now. Live on happy that is all I ask. Do not cry at my funeral, but smilefor me, I am reunited with My first and only Love.

I love each and every one of you so very much, I am a proud Father/Grandfather/and Great-Grandfather.

Sasuke put the pen down and got up groaning. His back hurt so much. Walking slowly to his marriage bed he sat and slowly laid down on his side.

Sasuke closed his eyes. He quickly opened them when he felt a warm hand on his cheek opening his eyes she smiled at him.

"Sasuke I have missed you" Sasuke grabbed her arm and pulled her over him making Hinata giggle, and kissed her. Yes he was finally home, where ever this wonderful woman is he will always feel at him if it is at her side.

THE END

the strong feels. Well guys our journey is over... for now. I hope you guys love this and this end is fulfilling towards this story.

Littlebear OuT


End file.
